Kating
by querencilla
Summary: "Jadi kating kok nyebelin sih? Yang baek-baek gitu ihh, biar gantengnya ga ilang." - Baekhyun. Mahasiswa Seni. Semester 5. Single. CHANBAEK. GS. Non-Baku. Yogyakarta!AU.
1. clapper

"Mba Dara agak cepetan ya.. dikasih 15 menit doang sama Kak Chanyeol.." Gue habis nganterin talent ke mobil buat ganti makeup sama wardrobenya. Trus Mba Dara sama Mba Bom agak bingung gitu..

"Lah kok Chanyeol.. kan jadwal yang megang Mas Donghae." Mba Dara udah _riwuh_ di mobil langsung touch up make up talent.

"Tau tuh.. katanya biar makan bisa di basecamp.."

"Emang _soak_ (goblok) Chanyeol mah.." Mba Bom juga ribet cari baju buat next scenenya..

Oiyaa.. kenalin nama gue Baekhyun, mahasiswa seni jurusan Film dan Televisi semester 5. Umur gue baru 20 tahun bulan kemarin. Single. Cantik kalau pas lagi bener doang, kalo udah ketumpuk sama tugas ya amburadul ga karuan.

Gue kuliah di salah satu institut seni di kota pendidikan, ya doong Yogyakarta gitu lohhh.. Butuh perjuangan tau biar bisa kuliah disini..

Gue sebenernya asli Jawa Timur, ngerantau ke Jogja karena di Jatim gue ditolak semua universitas, sedih ga lo.. gue udah depresi malahan pas semua pengumuman gue cuma masuk bangku cadangan. Sampe emak gue nyaranin suruh ngerantau jauh sekalian..

Tapi gue merasa beruntung, karena kuliah disini ga seketat di universitas..

Lo pernah ngerasain UAS di kasih soal lembar jawaban, trus disuruh open book? Atau bahkan take home?? Gue rasa cuma di kampus gue yang agak _sengklek_..

" _Kortel mana kortel?! Ini talent mana?! Udah siap belom?!_ " HT gue bunyi dan gue decak sebel karena perkenalan gue di rusak sama si caplang.

Iya caplang, Park Chanyeol, kating gue semester 7, yang lagi jadi _asstrada*_ di syutingannya kak Changmin.

 _*assisten sutradara_

"Talent masih di make up, 5 menit lagi!" Gue jawab di HT dan ngeburu-buruin Mba Dara buat cepetan.

Jadii.. karena gue anak film, gue ikut syutingan kating-kating. Entah syuting tugas akhir, syuting pratika atau ga syuting abal-abal.

Nah hari ini gue ikut syuting tugas akhirnya bang Changmin yang ambil penyutradaraan, dia jadi _sutradara_ di syutingannya. Nah gue jadi _kortel, koordinator talent_ yang nyiapin semua kebutuhan talent selama syuting.

Gue gamasalah sih kalo di bentak Bang Changmin, wong ya orangnya juga ganteng gabisa di pungkiri lagi. Tapi Bang Changmin mah gapernah tuh marahin gue selama syuting bareng. Gue ikut dia syutingan juga modus biar bisa lihat bagaimana kerennya dia pas jadi _sutradara_.

Tapi kebahagiaan gue langsung sirna pas baca _callsheet_ kalo _asstrada_ pengadeganannya si caplang. Iya, si Chanyeol, kating super nyebelin. Mana gue _kortel_ berurusan langsung sama dia.

" _Kortel mana sih?! Talentnya gimana wey?!_ " Itu dia mulai _ruwet_ lagi di HT, gue mah males jawabnya njirr.. jadi _asstrada_ kok ya _mencak-mencak_ (sok berkuasa)

" _Sabar elah Yeol.. kasihan ama baekhyun, dia ruwet tuh.._ " Itu Bang Changmin, uluh uluhh.. kating kaya doi gini mah yang jadi idaman semua degem.

" _Gue astrada penjadwalan aja kaga seriwuh lo Yeol.. syuting enak ini, 40juta._ " Itu si Bang Donghae, dia juga jadi kating idaman selain Bang Changmin.

Jadi jangan kaget gaes, kadang syuting anak film tuh emang bisa habis lebih dari 30juta. Itu kalo dia kaga _collab_ sama yang lain. Contoh ya Bang Changmin ini. Kata Mba Yoona, _produser_ ini syutingan bilang kalo Bang Changmin hampir habis 40juta. Soalnya dia sendirian bikin ini film buat tugas akhirnya dia.

Duit segitu emang syutingnya kebutuhan yang gede, yang paling ngehabisin duit sih alat-alat syuting. Soalnya alat kampus ga memadai. Belum lagi makan semua crew tiga kali sehari selama empat hari dan crewnya bisa jebol 30orang. Belum juga transport, _fee_ buat talent sama kebutuhan yang lain.

Duh duit 40juta bisa gue beliin kamera laptop semi-ROG mahh..

"Talent otw.. sabarrr!" Gue mah cuma bisa ngelus dada pas nganterin talent ke lokasi syuting.

Jadi _scene_ siang ini ada di sawah. Adegannya si ibuk lagi nganterin makanan. Setelah talent dateng, Chanyeol langsung ngarahin adegannya, pas dirasa cukup, dia langsung lari deket _monitor_ sebelah kamera.

" _Yok clapper ready! Kamera?_ "

" _Record!_ "

" _Sound?_ "

" _Record!_ "

" _Clap?!_ "

" _Scene tiga shot tiga take satu._ "

 ** _Ctak!_**

" _All crew standby and... Action!_ "

Itu yang ngasih aba-aba si Chanyeol, kan dia yang deket sama lokasi syuting. Nah Bang Changmin di lokasi _preview monitor_ agak jauh dari kamera. Bang Changmin mah cuma bagian ngasih instruksi " _Cut!_ " doang kalo di rasa adegannya cukup.

" _Cut!_ Yok _preview_ bentar.." Bang Changmin udah ngasih kode.

Gue mah berdiri gak jauh dari talent. Soalnya yang lagi payungin talent udah ada si Luhan. Dia greget pengen megangin payung biar gue ga capek. Bilang aja biar ga kepanasan..

" _Itu talent kasih minum dong!! Panas-panas juga, kortel gimana sih!_ " HT gue bunyi dan siapa lagi kalo bukan si Chanyeol.

Gue cuma _misuh-misuh_ doang trus nyamperin talent buat ngasih minum. Tapi talentnya nolak, katanya takut beser..

Ya iyalah dari tadi sama caplang disuruh minum mulu..

Karena gue pikir ditolak, gue balik ketempat, belom juga berhenti, HT gue udah bunyi lagi.

" _Ya kalo udah minum di kipasin elah.. lo kortel gimana sih. Talent kepanasan juga._ "

Plis yaa.. ini tuh masih jam 9 pagi bego.. mana ada kepanasann..

Lama-lama gue blacklist juga lo sialan..

Tapi gue juga _goblok_ , masih aja nurut datengin talentnya dan ngipasin pake kipas lipat. Padahal Luhan di sebelahnya juga udah megangin kipas elektrik.

"Baek.. Kak Chanyeol napa dah? Perasaan ada gue disini.. kok ya masih nyuruh lo ngipasin." Luhan bisik-bisik gitu ke telinga gue.

"Bodo ahh.. malesin tau kating kek gitu.."

Iya sih, gue juga bingung napa itu kating kayak sensi banget sama gue. Mana nyuruhnya cuma ke gue doang. Adek tingkat yang lain malah sama dia di sayang-sayang.

Tuh contohnya Sehun yang jadi _asscam*_. Sama Chanyeol udah kayak dianggep adek sendiri padahal umur mereka beda setahun. Sehun itu setara sama gue sama Luhan. Malah kadang Sehun ga sopan sama Chanyeol juga biasa aja tuh kating. Lah gue.. gue diem aja disuruh-suruh. Kan _anjink_..

 _Sorry_ ya gengs, mulut nya anak seni mah alat vital semua.. hahaha..

 _*asisten camera_

"YOK GOOD! NEXT SHOT!" Bang Changmin ngasih intruksi buat next shot.

"Very well THANK YOU!!" Semua crew mulai prepare karena _next shot_ ganti posisi _angle_ kamera. Gue sama Luhan masih stay nemenin talent sambil lihatin crew lain siap-siap.

Gue sama Luhan asik-asik aja terus berubah tegang karena Chanyeol datengin kita.

"Dek, si belo mana dah? Ini gaada minum apa ya?" Gue sama Luhan kaget pas Chanyeol datengin kita cuma tanya minum.

"Lah.. kan minum semua di mobil talent kak, kata Kyungsoo." Luhan yang jawab, gue mah males. Iya, Kyungsoo bagian _logistik_ , yang ngurusin perut sama kebutuhan crew lainnya.

"Yaudah, tolong ambilin botol minum yang gede dong, aus nih.." Gue sama Luhan pandang-pandangan, sampe akhirnya Chanyeol nepok lengan gue.

"Lo aja, Luhan lagi payungin talent. Lo kan ga ngapa-ngapain dari tadi."

Bangsat ya emang ini kating satu..

Ga ngapa-ngapain apa _cuk_. Gue dari tadi yang lo suruh-suruh bajingan. Yang lari-lari dari tengah sawah ke jalan aspal buat nganterin talent itu gue _goblok_..

"Dah sana Baek.."

Gue mah cuma diem sambil _misuh-misuh_ dalem hati pas Chanyeol seenaknya ngomong gitu. Mau ga mau gue nurut lah, namanya juga mereka senior. Mau bangkang juga gue ntar yang kena masalah.

Gue balik sambil bawa dua botol minum yang gede sama air mineral gelas di kresek, trus gue bagi ke semua crew yang lagi prepare.

"Wih Baekhyun.. kok peka to dek." Mas Leeteuk yang bagian _soundman_ langsung senyum pas gue bagiin air minum.

"Lha ya to.. padahal _iki duk_ tugase dee.." Mas Eunhyuk nimpalin, temen _boomer_ nya Mas Leeteuk.

"Disuruh Kak Chanyeol mas, tadi." Jawab gue lirih. Gue cuma bisa curhat doang mah kalo kaya gini. Mas Leeteuk malah melotot terus teriak ke arah Chanyeol.

" _Heh caplang! Kon iku ojo ngongkoni Baekhyun to.. Dee wes kesel wara-wiri, jek mbo kongkon njupukne ombe!!_ (Heh caplang! Kamu itu jangan nyuruh Baekhyun.. Dia udah capek mondar-mandir, masih kamu suruh ngambil minum)"

 _Wes_ jawane Mas Leeteuk keluar.

Gue lihat si caplang malah senyum-senyum ga jelas. Mana pas gue kasih botol mineral yang besar, dia malah cengesesan doang. Kann.. gue ngerasa ini kating emang ngejahilin gue doang.

"Kalo disuruh sama Chanyeol jangan mau elah.. dia mau jahilin kamu doang dek." Itu Mba Bora, pacarnya Mas Changmin yang jadi _Line Produser_ buat bantuin Mba Yoona. Gue cuma ketawa kecil pas ngasih minum ke Mba Bora.

"Gapapa mbaa.. kasihan kalian juga kak panas-panas gini." Gue mah senyum-senyum doang njirr berhasil bikin Chanyeol malu sendiri.

Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh orang.. dikira gue babunya apa..

Gue balik ke Luhan yang masih payungin talent, ngasih dia minum trus gue gantiin payunginnya biar dia istirahat dulu. Gue lihat dari jauh si caplang sok-sokan lihat-lihat _shotlist_ sambil balik ngecek kamera.

Jujur sebenernya tuh Kak Chanyeol kalo dilihat dari mata orang awam sih ganteng, apalagi kalo udah jadi _sutradara_ atau ngga _asstrada_ gini, gantengnya maksimal meskipun masih ganteng Bang Changmin sih. Tapi sifat nyebelinnya itu loh yang bikin _eneg_ sendiri. Kadang juga marah-marah ga jelas. Makin aneh tau gak kating kaya dia tuh..

"Sini Baek payungnya.." Gue balikin payung ke Luhan trus ngecek hape. Ada telfon dari mama. Gue agak menjauh dikit terus ngangkat telfonnya

"Ada apa ma??"

" _Mba lagi apa??_ "

"Ini lagi syuting ma, kenapa emang?"

" _Oh yaudah, mama bingung aja semalem mba kok ngga nelfon mama. Katanya mau crita sesuatu._ "

" _Yok kortel, talentnya suruh masuk._ " HT gue bunyi suaranya Chanyeol suruh nganterin talent.

" _Sek_ sebentar ma.."

Gue balik deketin Luhan, "Lu, talent anterin kesana dong, ada telfon dari mama." Luhan ngangguk aja trus dia nganterin talent deketin lokasinya.

"Halo ma, _pripun_?"

" _Kamu itu lo, katanya mau ngomong sesuatu._ "

"Oalah iya, Baekhyun mau ngomong kalo kemarin Mba Soyu dateng ke Jogja sama pacarnya, tapi Baekhyun semalem lupa ga nelfon mama gegara ada rapat final syuting hari ini."

" _Oh gitu. Mama pikir ada apa. Yasudah, mba jangan lupa makan.. jangan sampe maagnya kumat. Hati-hati ya.._ "

"Iya maa.. yaudah Baekhyun balik syuting lagi ya ma.."

Habis mama matiin telfon, gue mulai jalan deketin tempat syuting. Trus nyolek Luhan, bisik-bisik gimana, soalnya kalo udah take kita gaboleh ngomong, ntar suara kita masuk ke sound. Trus Luhan balik bisik-bisik bilang kalo oke-oke aja. Gue ngangguk pelan trus mulai merhatiin syutingan.

Posisi gue ada di belakang Chanyeol pas, sedangkan Luhan ada di belakang Sehun yang lagi _asscam_ , _DOP_ *-nya kak Siwon. Kalo di perhatiin dari belakang, gaada cakep-cakepnya, wong wajah gue aja setara sama punggungnya dia.

Hahahahaa.. ya gimana ya, kalo dari belakang gini rasanya pengen meluk gituu. Punggungnya lebar, ah.. pokoknya pelukable lah. Tapi inget dia yang nyebelin banget jadi ilang tuh pesona nya..

 _*Director Of Photograph = Cameramen_

" _Cut! Won, preview!_ " Bang Changmin ngasih intruksi. Luhan udah langsung jalan nyamperin talent.

Gue juga mulai beralih tempat sebelum...

 ** _Bugh!_**

"Awww!!"

..Chanyeol nyikut gue dan gue jatoh ke sawah dalam posisi duduk

"Baekhyun!!"

"Dekkk!!"

Astaga... boleh nangis ga sih aku?? Ini mah parah banget sumpah! Mana dari pinggang sampe kaki kena lumpur semua, hueee mamaa!! Ini bener- bener hari terburuk Baekhyunn..

Untung tas gue tas slempang di depan dada ga kena lumpur, HT juga ada disitu. Ini sawah juga gaada tanaman padinya, cuma sawah yang habis di bajak gitu.

"Ya Tuhan dek, _sorry sorry_!" Kak Chanyeol yang nubruk gue, seketika ngulurin tangan dia.

Gue antara mau nerima atau gengsi masih bingung. Ini dua tangan gue yang buat nahan badan juga kena lumpur. Wajah gue udah melas banget dan cuma bisa natap tangan gue yang kena lumpur sama tangan Kak Chanyeol yang ngulur ke gue.

"Udah gapapa, ayo gue bantuin." Kak Chanyeol malah lepas sepatu dia, terus turun ke sawah cuma buat bantu gue berdiri. Gue terpaksa megang tangan dia meskipun tangan gue kotor kena lumpur.

" _Sorry_ banget, gue gatau lo di belakang gue." Gue berdiri terus naik ke jalanan sawah.

"Gapapa kak, makasih udah mau bantuin." Gue senyum kecut doang, miris ngelihat celana jeans, dan sepatu gue full kena lumpur.

"Dek, lo gapapa??" Bang Changmin sama Mba Bora sama kating yang lain nyamperin gue.

Gue ngangguk pelan sambil bersihin lumpur dari tangan, celana sama sepatu gue. Gila parah banget ini. Mana basah nya sampe ke kolor juga.

"Yeol, anterin ke rumah pak RT coba, pinjem kamar mandinya buat Baekhyun bersihin celananya. Rumahnya pas di belakang mobil talent. Atau ga, tanya Yoona nanti disana." Kata Mba Bora.

"Hooh Yeol, lo biar gue gantiin dulu gapapa. Lo juga bersihin itu kaki. Baekhyun habis gitu balik dulu ganti baju." Bang Changmin nimpalin.

Akhirnya gue sama Kak Chanyeol jalan ke pinggiran sawah buat ke rumah pak RT.

Baru aja sampe di aspal, Mba Yoona nyamperin kita. "Astaga dek! Kamu kok ya mandi lumpur gitu, _piye ceritane_??"

"Ga sengaja kesikut _be_ aku.. anterin ke pak RT mba, pinjem kamar mandi atau minta air." Kak Chanyeol yang jawab, trus Mba Yoona nganterin kita ke rumah pas di belakang mobil talent. Habis minta ijin, sama bu RT nya suruh pake kran aja yang dideket sumur.

" _Hoalah mba, ayu-ayu kok adus mendhut. Piye seh jane?_ (Oalah mba, cantik-cantik kok mandi lumpur. Gimana sih ceritannya?)" Itu kata bu RT sambil ngasih tau tempat sumur yang di belakang rumahnya.

"Ga sengaja kesikut buk.." Kak Chanyeol yang jawab. Gue mah bagian yang senyum aja.

Gue akhirnya bersihin celana jeans gue dari lumpur, Kak Chanyeol tadi udah duluan, karena dia cuma cuci tangan sama kaki doang trus nungguin aja di belakang gue. Kran air untung ada selangnya jadi gue bisa ngarahin air ke tempat yang kena lumpur.

Tiba-tiba ada yang ngangkat tas selempang gue buat di lepas. "Dilepas dulu kek, ntar malah ikutan kena air."

Gue cuma ngangguk aja trus balik bersihin celana. Mana rupa jeans gue udah ga karuan..

Pas udah kelar bersihin celana, niatnya gue mau bersihin sepatu, eh pas balik badan, malah Kak Chanyeol yang lagi bersihin sepatu gue pake air sumur.

Dia jongkok di deket sumur sambil guyur air sepatu gue pake gayung. Duhh.. ini kating keren banget sih kalo kaya gini..

"Nih udah bersih sepatu lo.. yuk gue anterin balik kos." Gue ngangguk pelan trus mau ngambil alih sepatu gue, eh tapi Kak Chanyeol nyelonong pergi gitu ajaa sambil bawa itu sepatu gue sama tasnya. Gue mah diem aja ngintilin di belakang.

Trus kita ngedeketin mobil pickup alat, disana ada Jongin. Jongin tuh sekelas sama gue juga, dia jadi _Technical Director_ , alias yang nyiapin alat-alat syuting. Dia di mobil pickup lagi main mobile legend.

"Jong, ada motor ga??" Chanyeol nepok pelan si Jongin.

"Gaada.. nape elah ganggu orang mabar aja."

" _Dolanan ae urip mu Jong Jong_.." Kak Chanyeol _ngegeplak_ kepala Jongin trus cuma di _pisuhi_ sama Jongin.

" _Asu tenan Yeol._ " Tuhkan.. kaya Sehun juga si Jongin tuh.. Chanyeol ga masalah kalo udah di katain sama mereka.

Eh pas balik ke mobil talent, Mba Yoona nyamperin kita. "Nih pake motor gue, anterin Baekhyun ganti." Kata Mba Yoona sambil ngasih kunci.

"Motor Vario merah plat B. Tapi cepet balik, gausah ngamar lo."

Hah?? Gue cengo..

Kak Chanyeol malah cengegesan doang..

Tapi habis gitu Kak Chanyeol nyamperin parkiran motor sambil nyalain motornya Mba Yoona. Habis gitu nyamperin gue,

"Yuk.."

Akhirnya gue dibonceng tuh sama Kak Chanyeol, dianterin sama dia. Beruntung kos gue gak jauh-jauh amat sama lokasi syuting, biar malunya gak kelamaan.

•••

 _How about it?_


	2. ospek

Gue belum cerita ya tentang Chanyeol? Jadi Chanyeol itu mahasiswa semester 7. Satu jurusan sama gue. Dia pernah cerita kalo dulu dia hidup nomaden. Lahir di Bogor, TK-SD di Bali, SMP di Surabaya, terakhir SMA-Kuliah di Yogyakarta. Tapi dia cuma bisa bahasa Jawa doang, bahasa Sunda sama Bali nya udah ilang entah kemana kata dia.

Gue kenal Kak Chanyeol pertama kali pas ospek. Dia ketua HMJ Jurusan Film. Jadi dia sering nampak pas ngospekin kita. Dia selalu muncul dengan wajah garang, judes cuek gitu. Makanya dia dulu jadi kating yang paling kita takuti.

Tapi ospeknya pas gue dulu ga sejahat yang kalian pikir. Biasa aja sih, kita have fun, ya meskipun ada kating yang nyebelin, yang sok minta di hormati tapi kelakuannya ga patut di contoh.

Kita cuma di kasarin tuh pas _perda_ (pameran perdana), bisa dikatakan itu ospek kedua kita. Kita seangakatn di caci maki, di kata-katin, di asepin, di bentak-bentak, di suruh teropong dan segala macem pas kita perda. Dan pas perda itulah gue mulai kenal lebih deket sosok Chanyeol.

Malem sebelum hari H perda, kita semua nyiapin tempat buat pameran. Ngurus sana sini, masang dekor, bersih-bersih dan yang lain. Jam 11 malem tuh kita belum kelar nyiapin semuanya. Dan disitulah semua kating dateng dan meluncurkan aksi ospeknya.

Pas di galeri, kita _diasepin_ tuh, udah AC ga nyala, di ruangan kecil yang gaada ventilasi tuh penuh asap rokok. Gue udah was-was itu, karena gue ga kuat asap rokok atau asap bakaran. Soalnya gue ada riwayat radang di pernafasan gitu. Dan jadilah belum ada 10 menit gue di dalem ruangan, gue ngerasain batuk yang ga berkesudahan.

Disaat kating teriak suruh diem, gue batuk terus. Awalnya gue coba tahan itu batuk, tapi makin lama bikin sesek. Akhirnya salah satu kating, pas itu Kak Suho tau gue batuk-batuk mulu gak berhenti dan posisi gue deket sama dia.

Dia nyamperin gue dan ngomong, "Lo gapapa??"

Gue cuma bisa batuk terus dan gabisa jawab pertanyaan dia. Langsung gue ditarik dari gerombolan temen-temen gue. Gue diajak keluar ruangan. Kating-kating yang lain juga nyuruh guecepet hirup udara luar. Nah pas keluar ruangan itulah gue ketemu Chanyeol.

"Napa dah Ho??" Chanyeol ngelihatin gue sama Kak Suho.

"Dia batuk ga berhenti dari tadi. Gue rasa ini anak ada riwayat deh."

Chanyeol decak sebel gitu, gue gabisa ngomong apa-apa cuma bisa batuk doang. Habis gitu gue di tarik sama Chanyeol ke ruangan di pak dekan tiga. Disitu emang tempat anak-anak yang sakit gitu, ada juga panitia p3k dari angkatan gue yang lagi nemenin yang sakit.

"Dek, lo ada oksigen atau apa gitu?" Chanyeol nanya sama panitia p3k gitu. Nah gue udah disuruh duduk tuh di sofa.

"Gaada kak kalo oksigen, adanya cuma inhaler aja."

Gue tahu Chanyeol makin bingung karena gaada oksigen gitu. Akhirnya gue ditarik lagi keluar ruangan. Gue masih batuk-batuk terus itu. Emang dasarnya juga kumat.

Eh, Chanyeol malah narik gue ke parkiran kan, trus gue disuruh naik motornya gitu. Temen-temen nya pada nanya tapi ga di _waro_ (dijawab) sama dia. Dia langsung cabut dari kampus dan nganterin gue puskesmas. Percaya ga lo, gue bahkan masih ga percaya dia seperhatian gitu.

Di sekitar kampus gue ada puskesmas 24 jam. Mana pas gue dianterin itu udah jam 1 malem. Chanyeol langsung ngasih tau suster yang jaga kan dan gue langsung diarahin di salah satu ruang buat di kasih oksigen gitu buat ngeredain batuknya.

Udah 15 menit di kasih oksigen, gue disuruh diem dulu sambil tiduran, ngatur nafas. Chanyeol tadi juga sempet ngebantuin gue ngelepas sepatu tapi setelah itu Chanyeol keluar nemuin dokter yang jaga.

Terus pas di ruangan itu gue cuma sama suster doang. Si suster juga lagi ngedata gitu. "Mba punya riwayat radang ya?? Kok bisa kumat??"

"Lagi diospek mba, _di asepin_." Gue cuma bisa jawab lirih, soalnya emang tenggorokan gue abis gitu agak sakit.

"Pasti anak IS# ya mbaa? Pantes aja.. emang kebangetan gitu kalo ngospek mah." Gue cuma senyum kecut gitu dan susternya pun keluar.

Gue akhirnya memanfaatkan keadaan buat tidur, enak kali tiduran ga mikir temen-temen gue yang lagi diospek, hahahaha..

Gaada 5 menit gue merem, pintu ruangan di buka, trus Chanyeol masuk. Gue sontak bangun dong, soalnya gaenak, "Udah tiduran aja, gimana keadaan lo?"

Gue balik tiduran dan jawab lirih, "Udah baikan kak."

"Oh yaudah kalo gitu, maaf ya bikin radang lo kumat lagi."

"Gapapa kak, gue juga gatau kalo bakal di asepin."

"Maaf ya.."

DAN SITULAH GUE PERTAMA KALI LIHAT CHANYEOL SENYUM ANJEEERRR!!

Mana ganteng banget Tuhann..

Nikmat mana yang kau dustakann~

"Ih seloo kali kak."

Lalu suster masuk sambil bawa kresek gitu. Susternya jalan ngehampirin Kak Chanyeol sama bawa kresek kecil. "Mas, ini obatnya ya, diminum dua kali pagi sama sebelum tidur. Trus mba nya boleh pulang kok, biar istirahat. Kasihan abis di ospek."

Chanyeol cuma ngangguk sama senyum ga jelas gitu. "Iya suster makasih ya.." Habis gitu susternya pergi. Ngerasa kali dia kalo di sindir sama susternya.

Gue yang denger kalau udah boleh pulang, mulai bangun trus pakai sepatu.

Eh.. Kak Chanyeol malah ngebantuin gue pake sepatu doong...

 _Aduh mas.. lek mas'e gak judes no paling aku wes kepincut kok.._

(Aduh mas, kalo masnya gak judes mungkin aku udah tertarik kok)

Dan akhirnya gue terpaksa di pulangin sama Kak Chanyeol. Dia ngelarang gue buat balik ke kampus dan nyuruh gue istirahat. Awalnya gue ngelak, soalnya barang-barang gue ada di kampus semua, kecuali hape itu always ada di saku gue.

Tapi dia ngotot gitu, "Gue yang bawa ntar, udah lo istirahaat aja. Gue gamau besok lo makin parah itu batuk."

Ya mau gimana lagi, aa' Chanyeol udah ngelarang gitu..

Dan begitulah ceritanya saya bisa kenal Kak Chanyeol. Ini gue balik ke cerita sebelumnya ya..

Jadi gue dianterin tuh sama Kak Chanyeol. Sepatu gue di taruh di depan sama tas gue dia yang pake. Dari jok belakang gue bisa cium parfum macho yang dia pake dan itu persis banget sama di pake papa gue lagi. Biasalah, papa gue kan sok cool gituuu..

Kak Chanyeol kan pernah dateng ke kos gue pas nganterin gue itu, jadinya dia udah hafal sama jalannya. Trus pas sampe di depan kosan, gue langsung ambil sepatu gue sama tas gue, soalnya kunci pintu depan ada di tas. Pas gue buka pintu ternyata Kak Chanyeol ga turun sama sekali dari motor. Dia udah naruh standar motor trus diem diatas nya sambil mainan hape gitu.

"Kak, ga ikutan masuk?" Dia noleh trus sambil mikir gitu.

"Emang boleh?"

Hadehh.. dipikir dia paling kosan gue gaboleh di masukin cowo kali..

"Ya boleh lah, daripada kakak kaya orang ilang di depan sini." Eh dia cuma cengengesan doang trus turun dari motor ngikutin gue masuk bangunan kos.

Gue ga masalah sih kalo ada cowo yang masuk kos, maksudnya di kamar pun barang yang privasi udah gue masukin lemari. Paling juga malu kalo kos gue yang berantakan. Temen cowo gue sering banget main ke kos tapi ga sampe nginep lahh..

Pas gue nyuruh masuk Kak Chanyeol, dia langsung ngrebahin diri di kasur gue. Untung aja sarung bantal nya baru ganti, jadi ga bau iler gue hahahahaha..

Gue langsung ambil celana baru sama kolor sama baju juga. Terpaksa lah gue mandi, gila aja habis mandi lumpur juga..

"Kak kalo mau cemilan ini ada loh. Kalo mau ambil buah bisa ambil di kulkas." Jadi di kos gue ada kulkas mini gitu. Gue kan tipe cewe yang bisa masak tuh, jadi butuh kulkas gituu..

"Iya gampaang, dah sana mandi, gue mau _geletakan_ (tiduran) dulu."

Gue mah ngangguk doang trus masuk kamar mandi, kamar mandi dalam sih kos gue jadi enak. Gak lama mandi gue keluar ngelihat Kak Chanyeol tidur tuh di kasur gue. Gue ga ngehirauin gitu, gue langsung rendem baju kotor gue di ember. Trus pas urusan semua selesai gue ngehampirin Kak Chanyeol.

Ga tega nying mau bangunin dia.. mana tidur nya pules lagi..

Trus tiba-tiba hape gue geter.. ada chat dari Mba Yoona, dia nanyain gue..

 **Mba Yoona**

 _Dek gimana? Belum selesai?_

 **Me**

 _Udah sih mba, tapi... *send picture*_

 **Mba Yoona**

 _Astaghfirullah, itu anak ngebonya.._

 **Me**

 _Ga tega bangunin mba, gimana dong?_

 **Mba Yoona**

 _Bangunin aja elahh.. kita tinggal scene terakhir di sawah.._

 **Me**

 _Yaudah gue bangunin mbaa.._

Trus pas gue keluar roomchatnya Mba Yoona, gue lihat grup syutingan rame banget. Eh pas gue buka, Mba Yoona ngeshare fotonya Kak Channyeol pas tidur doong..

 **Mba Yoona**

 _*send picture*_

 **Bang Changmin**

 _Enak banget asstrada gue malah ngamar.._

 **Mba Bora**

 _Gile dahh si Chanyeol, tahapnya ngamar nih ya.._

 **Mas Siwon**

 _Kita kepanasan, dianya bobok enak_

 **Mas Leeteuk**

 _Asu sia Yeol, awadewe syuting panas-panas kon malah enak turu bae.._

(Asu kamu Yeol, kita syuting panas-panas kamu malah enak tidur aja)

 **Kai**

 _Tau gitu gue aja yang nganterin Baekhyun pulang, biar bisa molor_

 **Me**

 _Padahal cuma ditinggal mandi doang.._

Gue cuma ketawa terus nyoba bangunin Kak Chanyeol. Kasihan yang lain pada nungguin.

"Kak.. Kak Chanyeol..."

"Hhmmm.."

Dia ngapain sih pake ngedesah gitu.. mana suaranya serak-serak basah.. jadi ikutan basah dedek mahh..

"Kak, gue udah kelar nih.." Trus Kak Chanyeol buka mata, ngrejap-ngerjap gituu, trus mencoba bangun. Gue inisiatif dong, ngasih dia minum air dingin.

"Nih diminum, biar seger.." Gue nyodorin Kak Chanyeol air dingin di gelas. Dia nerima terus langsung di teguk. Habis gitu gelasnya di kasih lagi ke gue.

"Udah segeran??" Dia natap gue trus ngangguk kayak anak kecil gitu.

"Yaudah yuk kak, udah ditungguin yang lain."

Gue bangun dan ngasih jalan Kak Chanyeol buat keluar kamar kos gue. Habis gitu gue ambil sandal gunung, karena gue trauma kalo pake sepatu lagi. Dan akhirnya kita balik lagi ke syutingan. Dan gue masih di bonceng Kak Chanyeol:")

•••

 _Aku gatau reaksinya bakal kaya gini_ :)


	3. kortel

Gue sama Kak Chanyeol udah balik ke lokasi syuting. Sempet adu bacot sama Jongin dulu sama Kak Chanyeol yang diceramahi Mba Yoona. Jongin permasalahin kenapa gak dia aja yang nganterin gue sedangkan Mba Yoona permasalahin Kak Chanyeol yang tidur.

Gue, Mba Dara, sama Mba Bom cuma bagian yang ngelihatin aja. Mana Kak Chanyeol kaya posisi anak SD yang lagi dimarahin sama gurunya gitu.

Habis di sabda sama Jongin sama Mba Yoona, gue sama Kak Chanyeol balik ke lokasi syuting yang ada di tengah sawah. Karena gue trauma bakal kecebur lagi, gue mending milih tempat pijakan yang agak lebar.

" _Wehh yang balik ngamar ini mah.._ "

" _Cieee.. yang udah tidur bareng?_ "

" _Aduhhh udah ngapain aja bang?_ "

" _Ati-ati Baek, serigala berbulu domba._ "

" _Niatnya nganterin ntar malah diajak ekhem-ekhem._ "

" _Ciee.. yang pendekatannya makin maju ajaa.._ "

Gue cuma ketawa kecil pas balik ke area sawah. Kak Chanyeol malah plonga-plongo doang. Itu cowo kelihatannya belum sepenuhnya sadar dari ngantuk deh.. tadi aja hampir sempet oleng pas mau belok disimpangan.

Kak Chanyeol yang diejek mah malah bingung gitu, pas crew lain pada ngeceng-cengin dia.

"Sadar dulu elah Yeol. Ngumpulin nyawa dulu hahaha.. kayak orang ilang muka lo tu." Bang Changmin yang di samperin sama Kak Chanyeol cuma bisa ketawa lihat muka dongo nya dia.

"Gaenak banget tidur bentar doang. Mana akhirnya jadi pusing gini." Gue kasihan sih sebenernya sama Kak Chanyeol.

Gue pernah ngerasain tidur yang kaya gitu. Dalam artian badan kita capek dan cuma tidur bentar, sekitar 20menitan doang. Kalo bagi emak gue mah itu udah lebih dari cukup, tapi kalo bagi gue yang ngebonya minta ampun itu kurang. Jadilah kepala pusing dan di badan agak ngilu gitu.

"Itu beneran Kak Chanyeol tidur di kosan lo?" Luhan yang abis nganterin talent buat take, dateng ngehampirin gue.

"Hmm.. katanya cuma mau _geletakan_ , eh tapi bablas molor." Gue jawab sambil natap Kak Chanyeol yang masih linglung berdiri di belakang Bang Changmin.

"Gimana perasaan lo, kating judes kaya Kak Chanyeol tidur di di kamar lo sendiri?"

Gue noleh ke Luhan bentar dan balik merhatiin Kak Chanyeol. "Biasa aja sih, gaada spesialnya."

"Cihh.." Luhan cuma jawab gitu doang.

Kak Chanyeol dari jauh sana lagi di jelasin Bang Donghae buat scene yang dia tinggal tadi. Dia ngangguk-ngangguk doang. Trus habis gitu balik deh jadi _asstrada_ lagi di deketnya Kak Siwon.

Jujur, dia kelihatan polos banget pas tidur itu tadi. Mana di sebelah bantal gue ada boneka teddy bear pemberian mantan. Makin kelihatan lucu pas difoto. Meskipun kalo udah melek, judesnya minta ampun..

Kalo gue dibilang goblok, ga peka keadaan, kalian salah..

Malah gue peka pake banget..

Udah bisa dibilang kena baper parahh..

Gue ga sebego itu kalau tau Kak Chanyeol tuh suka sama gue. Dilihat dari gelagatnya aja udah kelihatan banget. Apalagi pas kenal pertama kali dan beberapa kali syutingan yang gue di jahilin mulu sama dia

Tapi gue bukan cewe gampangan yang akhirnya baper dan kena di hati. Baper ya baper lahh, mana ada cewe ga baper di gituin kating..

Tapi Kak Chanyeol tuh degem nya udah kaya sekebon gitu. Gabisa diitung tangan, semua dialusin sama dia. Makanya gue ga pernah serius kalo di _ceng-cengin_ (dipasangin) sama kating yang lain. Meskipun kadang gue baper..

Ah bodolah, gue labil _anjing_!

Jadi Kak Chanyeol tuh agamanya katholik kan sama kaya gue, nah dia tuh aktif banget di kegiatan agama di kampus. Dia ikut paduan suara lah, kadang juga pertunjukan musik gitu, secara dia juga pinter main alat musik. Dia sering banget diajak main sama anak jurusan musik buat tampil orkestra. Soalnya kebanyakan anak musik juga bagian dari ukm keluarga katolik.

Dan semua degemnya dia tuh disana.. mana di jurusan musik kan bayak banget cewe yang keturunan chinese gitu. Dia tinggal tunjuk kalo pengen gebet..

Makanya gue ngerasa, gue ga cocok aja sama Kak Chanyeol..

Denger-denger, dia semester ini mau maju jadi BEMI, jadi ketua Badan Esekutif Mahasiswa Institut. Makin terkenal dong _cuk_ si dia.. dan makin berkecil hatilah saya:")

"Heh, gimana.. pas gue tinggal ada apaan?" Gue sama Luhan kaget pas lihat Kyungsoo udah berdiri di sebelah gue.

"Gaada apa-apa sih, cuma Kak Chanyeol nyuruh gue ngambil minum di mobil doang. Sama gue habis nyebur sawah." Jawab gue.

"HAH?! KOK BISA?!" Kyungsoo yang teriak, kita bergita yang di tatap sama tim produksi yang lagi take.

" _CUT!! BOCORR!!_ " Bang Changmin yang ngecut takenya dan mereka geleng-geleng lihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo malah cengengesan doang

"Sorry.. sorry kak.. hehehhehee."

Seandainya kalo Kyungsoo bukan tim yang ngurusin perut, bisa Kyungsoo jadi umpan anaconda. Tapi balik lagi, Kyungsoo kalo udah badmood bisa jadi makanan yang dia bawa jadi hambar, hahahah.. makanya mereka gabisa marah-marah

" _Cangkemnya_ (mulutnya) dijaga wey.." si Luhan malah nyindir si Kyungsoo.

"Ya sorry kali, gue kaget si Baekhyun kok bisa nyebur sawah, trus ini juga udah ganti juga."

"Gue disikut sama Kak Chanyeol tadi, tapi udah dianterin pulang buat ganti."

"Ohh yaudah kalo gitu. Bentar lagi juga jam makan siang, ga molor banget ini day one." Bales Kyungsoo.

Gue cuma ngangguk doang dan balik fokus ke syutingan. Gue lihat Kak Chanyeol keringetan trus sesekali kipas-kipas pake kertas gitu. Kasihan sebenernya, pengen ngelap keringetnyaa, tapi inget lagi gue siapa..

Tuhkann.. gue baper lagi..

Sial!

" _YOOKK GOOD!! NEXT SCENE!!_ " Teriak Bang Changmin tiba-tiba.

" _VERY WELL AND THANKYOU!!!_ " Semua crew pada jawab trus mereka prepare balik lagi ke jalanan aspal.

Jadi scene yang ada di sawah udah selesai. Kita bakal ganti lokasi ke scene rumah lama. Pas Bang Changmin bilang "Cut" tadi, si Kyungsoo udah langsung lari balik ke jalanan aspal dan si Luhan langsung datengin talent. Gue mah jalan santai balik ke jalan aspal.

Jadi para crew akhirnya makan siang di pelataran depan rumahnya Pak RT. Para crew langsung ngerubungin Kyungsoo buat minta nasi bungkusan.

Gue sama Luhan langsung menjamu talent sama nasi kotak. Mereka juga makan bareng crew-crew yang lain. Gue ambilin juga snack-snack buat talent, gue taruh di depan mereka.

Gue sama Luhan sebenarnya gantian makan, gue suruh dia makan duluan dan gue ngejagain si talent. Ntar kalo Luhan yang udah kelar makan, baru gue yang makan.

Gue duduk santai di deket talent dan ikut ngobrol sama Bang Changmin juga. Sedikit-sedikit gue ngilangin bosen sama main hape.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada nasi bungkusan nangkring di depan wajah gue. Gue dongak dong akhirnya dan nemuin Kak Chanyeol yang ngulurin nasi bungkusan itu.

"Lo belum makan, jangan sampe maag lo kumat." Kata Kak Chanyeol judes gitu.

Gue aslian bingung sambil nerima bungkusan yang di kasih Kak Chanyeol. Habis ngasih gitu Kak Chanyeol pergi gitu aja.

Gue diem dong, meskipun crew yang lain pada ngeciein..

Gue gatau aja kalo Kak Chanyeol bakal jadi perhatian kayak gini. Dia dari awal syuting tuh udah judes banget, mana gue di jahilin mulu, di perintah-perintah gajelas.

Tapi gue dikasih nasi bungkusan pun juga ga gue buka. Gue lagi males makan sih sebenernya. Jadi ya gue pegangin aja..

Gak lama Luhan udah kelar tuh, jadinya dia yang nemenin talent dan gue ganti makan. Gue ngedektin Kyungsoo yang ada samping pintu rumah Pak RT dan ambil air di gelas plastik. Gue minum air trus gue duduk di sebelah rumah Pak RT, di jejeran batako.

Gue buka nasi bungkus dari Kak Chanyeol tadi, trus gue makan deh. Sesuap dua suap, tiba-tiba Mba Yoona dateng nyamperin gue.

"Dek, bentar lagi kan pada _move_ nih ke rumah lama, ntar lo bareng mobil pickup aja kesana. Ini udah pada mau kelar beresin alatnya. Masalah barangnya anak logistik bisa gue atur di mobil kreatif." Gue bales ngangguk dong.

"Trus nanti pas sampe di lokasi, tempat istirahat talent di kamar deket tangga ya. Itu kamar ga di pake syuting, jadi aman buat talent, ada kasur juga biar bisa istirahat." Gue ngangguk lagi dong.

"Yaudah cepet makannya di habisin." Gue ngangguk lagi.

Belum juga habis setengah, si Luhan datengin gue dan bilang para talent pada mau di mobil. Ya terpaksa gue harus bungkus lagi makanan gue dan nyamperin talent. Gue bisa nyetir mobil sih, makanya gue di pegangi satu mobil emang khusus buat talent.

Gue nyamperin mereka para talent trus nganterin mereka ke mobil. Mobil gue nyalain dan AC gue kasih poll, soalnya panas banget dan bau sinar matahari gitu di dalam mobil.

Trus pas udah ademan gue tunggu deh diluar. Gue jongkok di sebelah mobil trus buka lagi bungkusan makan gue.

 _Eman-eman gengs, jek enak'e sambel teri ne.._

(Sayang gengs, masih enak sambal terinya)

Baru juga gaada lima suap, tiba-tiba ada orang yang nyodorin gue air putih gelas. Gue dongak dan dapetin Kak Chanyeol ngasih gue air minum itu.

"Ntar kalo keselek jadinya ga lucu." Gue yang masih nguyah cuma bisa senyum kecut gitu terus nerima gelas minum pemberian Kak Chanyeol.

Dan sekali lagi, habis gitu Kak Chanyeol pergi ninggalin gue yang masih jongkok di deket mobil.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi gue langsung makan habis itu nasi bungkusan trus buang sampahnya di selokan belakang. Pliss jangan ditiru, gue lagi kepepet, soalnya gue lihat Jongin mau ngehampirin gue.

"Yok berangkat Baek.. pickup udah kelar ngurus alat." Gue ngangguk doang sambil ngehabisin air di gelas.

"LUHAN AYO CEPET GEBLEK! PACARAN MULU! SEHUN UDAH BAGONG MASIH AJA DISUAPIN!" Teriak gue dan langsung masuk ke mobil.

Luhan dari kejahuan udah kelihatan banget misuh-misuh ga jelas gitu kegiatan pacarannya di ganggu.

Yaiyalah, kita kerja di lapangan harus profesional doongg..

Gue duduk dikursi kemudi sedangkan Luhan nanti duduk disebelahnya. Itu di tempat kaki Luhan udah seabrek barang-barang kebutuhan kortel, dari tisu, air minum botolan, snack, payung, kipas berbagai jenis, kaya kantong doraemon dah.

Gue lagi siap-siap ngecek keamanan si Luhan masuk sambil manyum gitu. Lucu banget yaalahh.. ga nyesel tadi gue godain hahahah..

Jadi Luhan sama Sehun itu pacaran, begitu pula juga Kai sama Kyungsoo. Cuma gue doang yang jomblo. Makanya kalo main sama mereka, Kai sama Sehun ga gue bolehin ikut.

Gue juga masih mikir, Luhan sama Kyungsoo cinta sama mereka dari segi apa sih? Lihat dari sedotan gantengnya? Lha wong mereka bobroknya minta ampun..

"Jahat banget sih Baek.. bisa kali di panggil baik-baik." Kata Luhan sambil masang seatbelt.

"Lama, gue udah disuruh Kai cuss jalan." Habis semua siap gue noleh kebelakang.

"Ibuk Painem, Pak Juanto kita jalan ke lokasi selanjutnya ya, biar nanti bisa istirahat dulu disana sambil nunggu prepare."

"Iya mbaa.. ibuk juga ngerasa panas banget ini. Untung ada mobil, dulu ibuk pernah main cuma dianterin motor doang."

"Heheehe, inggih buk. Kita berangkat ngiih." Gue langsung ngelajuin mobil jalan pergi dari rumah Pak RT trus gue ngintilin di belakang mobil pickup yang di tumpangi Kai sama si Mingyu.

Dan sampe lah kita di lokasi rumah lama. Disini udah ada Mba Bora yang bakal nemenin kita. Jadi rumah lama ini kan bukan rumah jaman lama, tapi rumah modern gitu yang dulu sempet jadi rumahnya bapak sama ibu yang ada di ceritanya. Nah tapi karen kelilit utang, jadilah mereka miskin, gituuu..

Nah, di rumah lama, gue udah bilang ke Luhan buat nganterin bapak sama ibu ke kamar yang udah gue kasih tau buat istirahat. Gue yang bagian angkat-angkat barang kortel yang ada di mobil. Pas udah gue ungsikan di ruangan istirahat, gue parkir deh mobil talent ke lahan di seberang rumah.

Gue lagi males sih masuk rumah, biar si Luhan yang ngurus, gue ngadem dulu di dalem mobil. Gue tiduran di setir bentar, sambil dengerin lagu yang play di radio.

Baru juga merem, jendela mobil ada yang ngetok.

Dan terpampang lah wajahnya Kak Chanyeol lagi lihat gue.

Gue kaget dong dan langsung buka jendela trus nanya ada apa kok ngetok jendela.

"Ayo syuting, tidur mulu."

Tuhkan.. rasanya pengen banget gue picek-pecekin tuh kating..

Gue baru juga merem _bangsat_!

Anak crew lain paling juga masih pada prepare _art_ sama _lighting_..

"Iyaa.. bentar." Gue cuma jawab gitu dan dia ngangguk-ngangguk pergi ninggalin gue di dalem mobil.

Ganteng sih.. cuma kelakuannya bikin orang naik darah mulu.. jadi ga ganteng maksimal..

•••

 _Semoga sesuai ekspetasi ya_

:)


	4. orkestra

"Baek, tugas jurnalistik lo dah bikin?" Luhan yang baru masuk kelas langsung duduk di sebelah gue.

"Udah kok, yang suruh nyatet 5W 1H dari berita pendek kan??" Jawab gue sambil ngegame mobile legend.

"Hooh, gue dapet 10 berita anjir di tv yang penuh sinetron azab ilahi."

"Gue yang dapet 12 aja biasa." Si Kyungsoo nimpalin dari bangku depan gue.

Syutingnya Bang Changmin udah kelar kemarin. Jadi gue hari ini mulai masuk kelas lagi. Biasalah kalo ada syutingan mau gak mau harus bolos. Ya itu kalo mau totalitas, kalo engga ya syutingan di tinggal dan milih masuk kelas.

Capek sebenernya, kalo kemarin syuting, tapi hari ini ngelas. Tapi ya gimana, gue mahasiswa udah ninggalin kelas tiga hari demi ketemu cogan macem Bang Changmin.

"Oh ya Baek. Ntar malem ada orkestra di Concert Hall. Anak _etno*_ apa ya yang lagi ngadain? Ikut yukk.." kata Luhan.

 _*jurusan etnimusikologi_

Duh orkestra, pasti Chanyeol ikut main itu mah..

"Lo ga pengen kemana gitu, gue mager nonton orkestra." Jawab gue yang masih fokus main game.

"Ga. Kalo mau jalan-jalan mending sama Sehun ketimbang sama lo."

"Jahat banget sih. Yaudah gue juga ogah nonton orkestra."

"Yaalah Baek. Iya iya _sorry_ kek."

"Bodoo.. sana sama Sehun, jangan sama gue."

Perdebatan kita kelar soalnya dosen gue masuk dan mulai ngajar. Selama ngajar gue mah bisa fokus aja sih, kecuali perut gue udah koar-koar kelaperan. Kaya hari ini nih.. jam udah mau kelar tapi dosen gaada niat buat kelar nyerocosnya. Sampe akhirnya si ibu nutup kelas, gue sama Luhan udah langsung ngacir ke kantin. Mana ninggalin Kyungsoo juga.

"Gila lo pada, masa ninggalin gue sih." Gue sama Luhan cekikikan dan langsung ngehampirin ibuk kantin buat pesen.

"Gue pengen indomie lah. Buk, indomie goreng satu aja gausah pake telur sama es nutrisari mangga." Gue yang udah pesen langsung duduk di bangku kantin yang diluar.

"Baek, lo ini beneran ga ikut nonton orkestra?" Tanya Luhan yang balik bawa piring gorengan sama Kyungsoo. Gue jawab geleng-geleng doang sambil perhatiin lahan parkiran kampus.

"Kali aja lo bisa lihat kating judes itu main."

"Ya gue mending milih gausah nonton lah. Daripada gue lihat adegan yang tidak diinginkan."

"Yaudah lah terserah lo."

Dan sialnya, Kak Chanyeol yang barusan kita bicarain, dia nya ada di parkiran depan kantin dan lagi jalan kearah kantin. Dia lagi sama Sehun sama Kai, habis dari gedung televisi. Pas masuk gedung kantin, Kak Chanyeol yang tadi lagi ngerokok langsung buang itu rokok, padahal gue tau itu rokok masih banyak.

"Hai sayang.." Sehun langsung duduk di samping Luhan. Sedangkan Kai duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Dan Kak Chanyeol jalan ke dalem, trus ga lama dia keluar dan duduk di seberang gue. Mana Kak Chanyeol pas didepan gue duduknya.

"Ntar malem gue tampil, lo lo pada dateng ya.." kata Kak Chanyeol.

"Males. Ga gratis." Timpal Kai.

"Lo mah emang pengen gratisan mulu." Kata Kak Chanyeol sambil ngegeplak kepala Kai.

"Gue sama Luhan mah lihat sitkon dulu. Kalo ujan mending berduaan di kosan. Ya ga Lu??"

"Apa sih Hun! Ngaco." Bales Luhan sambil mukul lengan Sehun.

"Baek, dateng ya.."

Gaada angin, gaada ujan, gaada petir.. ini kating natap gue sambil senyum tipis gitu anjir!

YAA GUE MELELEH DONG TAIK!!

"Hmm.. gatau deh kak, ntar gue usahain." Jawab gue sambil maksa senyum.

Habis gitu, ibuk kantin dateng bawa pesenan kita. Di nampan ada mie indomie sama gelas-gelas es.

"Ini mie nya Mba Baekhyun."

Gue udah seneng banget kan, trus langsung ambil piring indomie gue buat di tambahin nasi sama ayam goreng. Gue balik lagi ke meja dan langsung nyantap makanan favorite gue kalo di kantin kampus. Tapi serius mie indomie kalo dibikinin orang lebih enak ketimbang bikinan sendiri.

"Mie indomie mulu, kriting dah itu usus."

Astaghfirullah, baru juga makan sesuap..

Gue mencoba untuk masa bodo dengan kicauan-kicauan setan..

"Tuhkan, dibilangin malah kaya orang _budek_.(tuli)"

Gue ngehembusin nafas dan ngangkat piring indomie gue sama gelas minum dan pergi dari bangku yang barusan gue duduki. Gue masuk kedalam kantin dan duduk makan di bangku di dalem kantin.

Sumpah, gue gasuka kalo apa yang gue makan tuh di bacoti orang.

Gue makan di dalem kantin, meskipun di dalem hati gue lagi misuh-misuh sama itu kating. Makin kesini kok makin nyebelin sih, serius dahh..

Padahal tadi kalem banget pas minta ke gue buat dateng ke orkestra..

•••

Sumpah, ini gue gabut banget, parahhh. Lagi gaada tugas, tapi gue juga mager jalan-jalan keluar. Gue buka sosmed tapi juga gaada yang bisa di ghibahin di twitter.

Ohiyaa, kan ada orkestra..

Tapi malesin kalo ada itu kating..

Tapi gue gabut anjeerrr!!

Yaudahlah, gue nonton orkestra ajah..

Gue siap-siap pake celana jeans pendek sama sweater putih kegedean. Gue ga bawa apa-apa, cuma bawa harga diri doang sama motor.

Pas nyampe di Concert Hall, gue langsung beli tiket dan milih tempat duduk yang ada di balkon.

Kenapa gue milih di balkon, soalnya biar ga kelihatan sama itu kating..

Ya lucu lah, kalo gue posisi lagi marahan ke dia, tapi gue dateng ke sini..

Gue duduk di balkon nomer dua. Dari sini bisa lihat keseluruhan dari panggung. Diatas panggung udah ada alat musik yang ditata rapi gitu.

Gak lama lampu Concert Hall di matiin dan kesisa lampu panggung. Dan ga lama para pemain orkestra nya masuk. Gue lihat Kak Chanyeol masuk pake tuxedo hitam rambutnya di lifted up gitu, dia ngisi posisi piano.

Masyalahhhh.. gue ga nyesel dateng kesini, serius!

Kak Chanyeol ganteng banget sama tuxedo itu. Rambutnya lifted up. Main piano klasik. Komplit sudah itu kating.

Orkestra di mulai. Permainan musik di mulai dari Kak Chanyeol . Alunan piano klasik itu bener-bener bikin gue di hipnotis gitu aja. Habis opening dari piano klasiknya Kak Chanyeol di sambung alat musik lainnya. Lagu-lagu itu di bawain dengan baik deh pokoknya..

Trus di ending, Kak Chanyeol maju dia ambil gitar akustiknya terus duduk di tengah panggung, di sampingnya ada penyanyi vokal cewe gitu.

Mereka duet nyanyi lagunya Ed Sheeran - Perfect. Suaranya Kak Chanyeol emang bener-bener bikin cewe pada meleleh mungkin. Gue pastiinn itu cewe yang duet sama dia bakal baper gak ketulungan.

Gue bener-bener ngelihatin Kak Chanyeol dari atas balkon ini. Gue inget-inget lagi kejadian yang selama ini gue rasain setelah adanya Kak Chanyeol.

Dari gue yang di bantuin pas batuk gue kumat, gue di bantuin pas selama syuting, gue sering di suruh-suruh gajelas, gue yang di jahilin mulu, gue yang sering di bacotin ga jelas juga.

Gue bukan cewek bodoh yang bego dengan semua yang dia lakuin. Atau cewek yang goblok kode-kodean. Tapi gue tau semuanya, gue tahu Kak Chanyeol suka sama gue, Kak Chanyeol naruh perasaan. Apalagi di tambah Sehun sama Kai pernah cerita kalo Kak Chanyeol curhat ke mereka tentang gue.

Awalnya gue gamau pede kalo kating itu emang suka ke gue. Tapi setelah penjelasan Kai sama Sehun, seolah itu emang gabisa di tolak. Mana banyak kating yang bilang Kak Chanyeol lagi pendekatan ke gue.

Cuma, gue ngerasa gue ga pantes aja buat Kak Chanyeol yang sesempurna itu..

Gue ngerasa kecil hati pas gue dideket dia..

Seolah, Kak Chanyeol tuh sempurna banget, tapi gue cuma cewek bego goblok yang ga pantes buat dia..

Gue masih ngelihatin dia, mata gue bener-bener ga lepas dari sosok yang lagi pegang gitar itu. Gue mencoba memuaskan diri buat mengagumi dia sebelum waktu ini selesai dan kita kembali ke waktu dimana kita jadi sosok lain.

Dan mata kita bertemu.

Dia natap ke gue.

Dia tau gue ada di balkon.

"... ** _darling, you look perfect tonight._**."

Diakhir lagu, dia natap ke gue dan senyum diakhir permainannya.

Setelah lagu selesai, gue langsung membunyikan diri di balik badan orang yang ada di bangku nomer satu. Sumpah, kenapa gue ketahuan sih.. mana dia senyum diakhir ke arah gue..

Tapi gak mungkin..

Pasti di balkon ini ada orang yang dia kenal..

Gak gak! Gamungkin dia natap ke gue..

Sial! Itu gak mungkin kalo Kak Chanyeol tau gue disini..

Gue langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari Concert Hall. Perasaan gue ga menentu malem ini. Gue ngerasa gugup dan aneh sendiri. Mana rasanya gelisah mulu.

Gue langsung ke parkiran dan make helm. Gue narik nafas dulu pelan, netralin perasaan gelisah gue.

Ya goblok aja kalo gue nabrak tiang geagara ugal-ugalan kaya di kejar setan.

 ** _Kriinggg!!_**

Gua ambil hape yang di saku jeans. Dan gue kaget pas ada telfon dari Kak Chanyeol.

Mampus!

Ini kating ngapain nelfon..

Angkat ga ya?? Angkat ga njirrr..

Duihlahhhh.. ini kenapa sih pake nelfon segala???

Dia kan gatau gue lagi di Concert Hall..

Dering telfonnya mati, tapi gak lama dia nelfon lagi!!

Ahhh bazeenggg!!

Diangkat ga ini?!!

"Kok gak diangkat?"

ASTAGHFIRULLAH!! INI KATING KAPAN NONGOL DI SAMPING GUE?!

"Eh Kak Chanyeol. Iya ini baru juga ambil hape.." jawab gue sambil cengengesan doang.

Mampus kann.. ketahuan.. mana di parkiran lagi..

"Lo mau kemana?"

"Mau balik kak, udah laper ini." Jawab gue masih sambil cengengesan.

Gue berdoa dalem hati biar cepet di lepasin dari terkaman ini kating.

"Ayo, foto-foto dulu. Percuma lo dateng tapi ga foto sama gue."

"Gausah deh kak, gue duluan aja. Perform kakak tadi bagus tau."

Bego kan gue.. yang lagi ngambek gue, tapi gue yang cengegesan..

"Ayo gapapa, ntar gue kenalin sama anak _kmk*_ yang lain. Lo kan ga pernah berbaur sama mereka."

 _*kmk : keluarga mahasiswa katholik_

Tuhkann.. gue tuh ogah banget berbaur sama anak-anak musik, centil-centil semua anzeng!

"Gausah deh kak, lain kali aja."

"Ckk! Ayo gapa-"

"Kak Chanyeol!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara cewek yang manggil Kak Chanyeol dari arah Concert Hall. Pas kita noleh ada cewe yang lari kecil ngehampirin kita.

Eh, itu kan cewe yang duet sama Kak Chanyeol tadi..

"Kakak disini _toh_ ternyata, aku cariin dari tadi. Ayo foto bareng sama yang lain. Aku juga belum foto sama kakak."

"Iya nanti ya.. masih-"

"Loh sekarang kak, yang lain pada nungguin!"

"Iya tapi kakak masih ada urusan sama dia."

Suaranya Kak Chanyeol manis banget disini, serius beda banget kaya biasanya..

"Siapa sih kak? Orang ga penting juga." Jawab itu cewek sambil natap sinis ke gue.

"Gue balik dulu aja. Duetnya tadi keren." jawab gue judes. Gue langsung nyalain motor matic gue dan pergi dari parkiran Concert Hall.

Gue sebel anjirr.. yaampun kok gue seolah-olah marah sih tadi..

Tuhkan gue bilang apa, anak musik atau anak vokal tuh centil semua.. bikin eneg bangsat!

Ini gue juga kenapa woi?!

Kok tiba-tiba ada yang sakit ya di dada gue..

Keingetan nada manisnya Kak Chanyeol ke cewe tadi..

Padahal Kak Chanyeol ga pernah ngomong kayak gitu ke gue.. yang ada malahan gue yang dibentak, di suruh-suruh, di judesin..

Kok tiba-tiba hujan?

OhmyGod! Gue goblok banget sihh, gini aja udah nangis..

Gue langsung parkir motor gue didepan kos dan langsung masuk ke gedung dan kamar gue. Entah kenapa gue kok nangis sih???

YaTuhann.. ini kok gue baper?? Goblok banget sih guee:")

" _Heh bego lo kemana aja cuk???!!_ "

Gue kebangun gara-gara dering telfon. Itu telfon sebenernya udah daritadi pagi sih, tapi gue reject mulu. Mana suara pembuka Luhan langsung bikin kuping gue berdengung lagi.

"Apasih Lu! Gue dikosan. Napa!"

" _Lo gak kuliah apa??_ " Gue lihat jam dinding kamar. Udah jam 10 an.

Mampus gue ketiduran.

Udah kelewat buat nyusul ini mah.

"Gak! _TA*in_ gue kalo bisa, kalo gak yaudah biarin bolong!". **_Tut!_**

 _*TA : titip absen_

Gue langsung matiin telfonnya Luhan.

Sial mana kepala gue pusing lagi!

Kok gue jadi gampang sakit gini sih. Cuma gegara nangis semaleman badan gue udah demam.

Mau gerak aja mager, apalagi bangun cuma buat mandi.

 ** _Kriiinggg~_**

Aduh mana mama nelfon lagi.

"Halo ma??"

" _Mba ngga kuliah?_ "

"Engga ma, mba demam. Kecapean mungkin."

" _Yakan.. mama bilang juga apa. Besok-besok gausah ikut syutingan lagi. Istirahat._ "

Mama tuh tau aja anaknya lagi sakit, makanya langsung nelfon.

"Iya iyaa ma.."

" _Yaudah, mba mandi, trus beli makan di bu kos. Habis gitu istirahat lagi._ "

Gerak aja males ma, disuruh mandi.

"Hmmm.."

" _Yaudah mama tutup._ "

Gue masih tiduran trus lihat chat banyak banget chat yang masuk. Dari Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Kai, grup kelas, dan yang paling bawah adalah Kak Chanyeol.

Dia chat semalem, tapi mungkin gue gatau karena gue udah sibuk nangis sampe ketiduran.

Gue bales chat-chat anak-anak dengan kepala gue yang pusing banget. Dan pas gue buka chatnya Kak Chanyeol, gue udah gak kuat lagi dan akhirnya gue ketiduran.

•••

 _Gue tau, kalian pasti ada yang kecewa pas gue bawa agama:")_


	5. drama

**Tok! Tok! Tok!!**

"Baek.. Baekhyunn.."

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!!**

"Dek, ini ada temen kamu loh.."

Gue kebangun karena pintu kosan gue di gedor sama Mba Suzy. Mba Suzy tuh kamarnya depan gue, dia sekampus sama gue tapi dia studi lanjutan di pasca sarjananya.

Gue ceritain nih yaa, Mba Suzy tuh cewek paket lengkap. S1 penciptaan tari trus sekarang ngambil S2 tata kelola seni. Mana mukanya cantik, body montok, fansnya banyak, mantu goals banget, duilahhh..

"Iya mba.." Gue bangun dan lihat jam, udah mahgrib aja coy.. gue kebo amat sih. Akhirnya gue terpaksa bangun dan bukain pintu.

Seketika mata gue langsung jreengg dong anjirr!!!

Gimana ga langsung sadar, wong di belakangnya Mba Suzy ada Kak Chanyeol!

"Ini temenmu dari tadi nungguin didepan kosan. Katanya hapemu gak aktif."

"Oh iya mba, makasih ya.."

"Yaudah mba masuk kamar dulu.."

Mba Suzy langsung masuk kamarnya dan gue ngelihatin ini kating yang cengengesan didepan kamar gue. Sumpah ini tuh sebuah keajaiban yang sangat-sangat anehh!!

"Masuk dulu kak, maaf berantakan.."

Gue ngerasa awkward banget doong.. mana gue belum mandi dari tadi pagi..

Gue mempersilahkan Kak Chanyeol masuk. Dia dateng bawa kresekan gitu trus di taruh diatas meja.

"Kak Chanyeol nungguin lama?"

"Engga kok, pas mba yang tadi keluar, gue lagi nyoba nelfonin lo, tapi hape lo gak aktif. Mungkin wajah gue kelihatan bingung, untung ga dikira abang gojek sama dia."

"Ohh, terus Kak Chanyeol ada apa ke kosan?"

"Gue denger dari Sehun, lo sakit. _Gih_ sana mandi, gue bawain makanan. Kelihatan banget bajunya belom ganti dari semalem."

Gue ngelihatin baju gue dan bener-bener malu gegara ketahuan belom mandi..

"Ehh.. iya kak.. yaudah tunggu bentar.."

Gue langsung ambil baju dan daleman terus mandi. Sebelum masuk kaamar mandi, si Kak Chanyeol langsung rebahan di kasur gue sambil buka hape.

Gue mandi ga pake lama, ga pake luluran atau rendam-rendam susu dong..

Selesai mandi gue kaget dong pas keluar kamar mandi. Kak Chanyeol udah nyiapin makan malam gitu. Dia dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, ambil piring di rak gue dan nyiapin makan.

" _Gih_ buruan makan, kalo dingin ngga enak ntar."

Kak Chanyeol beliin kwetiaw spesial, ayam rica-rica sama tumis kangkung. Kalo dilihat dari bentukan ini makanan dia beli di resto Seafood 908. Itu resto emang harga mahasiswa, udah murah banyak lagi..

Gue ngambil kwetiaw di piring sama ambil sayur sama ayam. Eh tapi kan yang beliin Kak Chanyeol.. dan gue gamungkin segini bakal habis sendirian..

"Kakak makan sekalian ya.. gabakal habis ini nanti kalo gue sendirian." Kata gue sambil ngasih piring lain.

Kak Chanyeol cuma senyum trus nerima piring gue. Gue juga ambilin air dingin sama gelas juga. Gue bagi dua kwetiaw nya, malahan di piringnya Kak Chanyeol gue kasihin lebih. Dia langsung ambil ayamnya sama tumis kangkung dan langsung makan.

"Oh ya Baek, lo selama ini ke gereja mana?"

Gue hampir keselek anjiirrr pas Kak Chanyeol ngomong.

"Ehm.. di depan taman pintar kak."

"Ohh.. disituu. Kalo gue di Kota Baru sih.. soalnya deket rumah." Gue ngangguk kecil aja dan terus ngelanjutin makan.

"Besok Minggu bareng ke gereja, yuk. Gue jemput lo."

 ** _Uhukk!! Uhukk!_**

Mampus gue keselek beneran!

"Astaga Baek!" Kak Chanyeol langsung nuangin air di gelas dan ngasih ke gue.

"Pelan-pelan kek makannya, lo bisa abisin semua deh.."

Gue minum pelan-pelan. Kak Chanyeol masih megangin gelas yang gue pake.

"Makasih kak.."

" _Gih_ lanjut makannya."

Gue makan lagi tuh.. gue sempat-sempatin ngelirik Kak Chanyeol, tapi dianya ga makan, malah ngelihatin gue mulu. Gue jadi salting dong.. trus makannya gue cepetin..

"Makannya pelan-pelan _atuh neng_ , gak bakal _abang_ abisin." Kata Kak Chanyeol sambil jarinya bersihin pinggir mulut gue.

MAMPUS!!

BADAN GUE MELELEH DOONG!

INI PIPI GUE PANAS ANJIRR!

MANA GA PAKE BLUSH ON LAGI!

"Apaan sih kak." Gue nepuk pelan tangan Kak Chanyeol.

Dianya malah ketawa. "Gemesin tau!" Tawa Kak Chanyeol sambil cubit pipi gue.

Gue masih melting btw!

"Demam lo udah turun?" Tangannya Kak Chanyeol, pindah ke dahi gue. Trus tangannya yang lain pegang dahinya sendiri.

"Masih anget." Habis gitu dia benerin poni gue.

GUE MASIH MELTING BTW!!

"Dah itu di habisin, kalo ngga habis ayamnya ntar _mewek_."

Gue cuma bisa kedip-kedip doang trus sadar karena di perhatiin terus sama Kak Chanyeol. Gue akhirnya ngehabisin sayur kangkungnya tapi engga sama ayamnya.

"Kak, habisin ayamnya, udah kenyang."

Dia malah ketawa, "Yaudah, lo sekarang mending minum obat."

Gue ngangguk terus ambil kotak obat yang ada di atas rak buku gue. Si Kak Chanyeol lagi ngehabisin ayam rica-ricanya.

"Lo kenapa bisa demam? Perasaan semalem oke-oke aja pas ke orkestra."

Gue stuck anjiirr! Ini kating ngapain tanya sampe kesitu.

"Kecapean kali kak, kan habis dari orkestra itu gue begadang ngerjain-"

"Ngerjain tugas apa begadang nonton drama?"

Tau aja lo kak kalo gue pencinta drama, padahal gue begadang karena nangisin lo!

"Hehehehe iyaa."

"Kurang-kurangin deh nonton drama, hidup lo ntar penuh drama malahan."

"Gue kan punya cita-cita bikin sinetron azab ilahi sama sinetron anak-anak pengkolan di hapus dari tv Indonesia. Nah gantinya selevel sama drama-drama korea."

"Tapi tetep aja, lo mau bikin _audiens_ jadi drama gitu?"

"Ya ga gitu juga kali kak, tetep ada pesan yang tersampaikan di balik drama itu. Contoh tuh drama Sky Castle, nyeritain gimana buruknya orang tua yang didik anaknya pake ideologi kolot. Bukannya bikin anaknya baik, malah ngehancurin anaknya."

MAMPUS!!

KENAPA GUE MALAH DEBAT SAMA INI KATING?!

Gue jadi sok menggurui gitu dong..

Gue langsung nunduk trus sekali-kali natap Kak Chanyeol yang masih ngelihatin gue. Mana ngeliatin nya tajam amat kaya _lighting blonde*_ yang nyentrong banget.

 _*salah satu alat pencahayaan yang sering dipakai untuk membuat cahaya matahari_

"Maaf kak," cicit gue pelan.

Yaalah, posisi gue terancam ini. Gila parah ini mah, marahin kating cuma demi bela drakor:")

"Hahahahaha, gapapa kali. _Selaw_ aja sama gue." Tiba-tiba Kak Chanyeol ketawa sambil ngusak kepala gue.

Sial! Ini kating bercanda sama serius ga jauh beda..

Takutnya dia gegayaan ketawa, tapi dalam hati udah anjing-anjingi gue..

Kan takutnya gue masuk _blacklist_ nya kating-kating..

Gue masih diem gitu. Ga berani ngomong lagi atau ngelihatin Kak Chanyeol.

"Heh.. _selow_ aja kali, gue mah gamasalah kalo lo mau mengungkapkan pendapat."

"Ya tapi tetep aja.."

Kak Chanyeol malah ketawa kecil gitu. "Ini gimana piringnya?"

"Ditumpuk aja kak, besok aku cuci." Dia ngangguk doang sambil numpuk piringnya, trus gue yang ngeberesin sampahnya.

Habis gitu dia senderan di tembok diatas kasur, gue nya juga duduk senderan disebelahnya. Soalnya panas banget dan kipasnya kearah Kak Chanyeol. Dia lagi buka hape tapi gatau lagi ngapain. Gue diem juga sambil lihat hape gue sendiri. Banyak chat yang masuk tapi ga gue read sama sekali.

Gue trus buka instagram, juga gaada yang spesial. Gue mencoba curi-curi pandang ke layar hapenya Kak Chanyeol, eh tapi ga kelihatan doonggg!! Layarnya dilihat dari samping ga kelihatan apa-apa! Item doang!

Gue akhirnya mengurungkan niat buat ngintip chatnya dia.

Gue cuma _scroll feed_ instagram, trus cuma nge like in doang..

Tiba-tiba hape gue di rebut sama Kak Chanyeol, gue noleh dong. "Kak, hape-"

 ** _Cup!_**

"Gue suka sama lo Baek.."

Gue dicium pipi sama Kak Chanyeol,

Dicium,

Pipi,

MAMPUSS!!

INI KATING KOK MAKIN _SENGKLEK_ GINI?!

Gue melongo sambil megangin pipi gue. Si Kak Chanyeol malah senyum-senyum doang, ngelihatin gue.

"Mau gak lo jadi pacar gue?"

OKE GUE MODARRRR!!!

"Kak.."

"Hmm.."

"Lo gak mabok kan kak?"

Gue masih speechless anjirr..

Eh, dianya malah ketawa kecil gitu sambil cubitin pipi gue yang lain.

"Gue lagi gak minum. Lo bisa cium nih badan gue."

Gue beneran ngendus-ngendus ke kaosnya gitu dong. Tapi yang ke bau malah parfum maskulinnya dia yang kaya punya papa gue. Berarti dia gak mabok doongg??

"Gak bau _ciu_ atau _AM*_ kan??" Gue geleng-geleng doang.

 _*AM : anggur merah/pokoknya bau alkohol dah.._

"Gue gak lagi mabok kok. Dan gue serius ngomong ini sama lo." Gue diem ngelihatin Kak Chanyeol yang lagi ngomong.

"Gue suka sama lo dan gue pun dengan percaya diri ngerasa lo juga suka sama gue. Kita juga seiman dan gaada yang perlu di permasalahin kan?"

"Kak, lo beneran ga mabok kan?"

"Astagaa.. engga Baekhyun! Gue ga mabok! Gila aja gue mau ketemu lo pake acara mabok segala. Kalo gue mabok, bisa-bisa lo gue terkam malahan."

"Ya Kak Chanyeol ngaco sih ngomongnya. Tau aja cuma latihan confess ke gue."

"Sekarang gue tanya, lo bagimana?"

"Apanya?"

" _Astaghfirullah_ Baekhyun!" Kak Chanyeol cuma nunduk sambil pijetin kening dia.

"Hmm.. Kak Chanyeol?" Kak Chanyeol ngedongak gitu terus ngelihat ke gue. Gue diem sambil mikirin kata-kata yang baik. "Kalo pedekate dulu gimana?"

Habis gitu Kak Chanyeol langsung buang nafas kasar gitu. Gue yang jadi parno dong, tau aja ini kating kesel sama jawaban gue.

Gue sebenernya pengen nolak. Sebahagianya gue yang tau kenyataannya Kak Chanyeol suka sama gue, tapi gue bakal mikir ulang kalo gue beneran jadian sama dia.

Pliss lahh, DEGEMNYA DIA BANYAK ANJIRRR!

UDAH GABISA DI ITUNG TANGAN!

Gue juga belum siap jadi perhatian seantero kampus. Ya bisa jadi kan, Kak Chanyeol tuh terkenal, ya masa punya pacar _buluk_ kayak gue.

"Yaudah kalo lo butuh waktu. Yang pasti, gue bakal nungguin lo." Jawab Kak Chanyeol. Gue cuma ngangguk aja.

Trus kayak keingetan gitu, Kak Chanyeol noleh kearah jam dinding. "Astaga udah jam setengah 9 aja.. gue pamit dulu Baek. Ada janji sama Chen mau bedah naskah."

Gue ngangguk trus nganterin Kak Chanyeol keluar kosan, soal nya pintu depan kos selalu dikunci.

"Gue balik dulu ya," **_Cup!_** "Jaga kesehatan lo."

MAMPUS GUE DI CIUM LAGI ANJIRR!!

Habis gitu Kak Chanyeol nyalain motor supraX nya terus pergi. Sempet tadi sebelum ngegas motornya, dia ngelihatin gue sambil senyum gitu.

DUH MAAMAAAHH, ANAKMU AKHIRE NGERASAKNO KASMARAN!!

•••

 _Sorry telat update, hape saya habis masuk konter, gabisa di charge:")_


	6. church

Hari ini hari minggu. Gue sedari tadi pagi cuma diem di kosan. Hmm.. lebih tepatnya _marathon_ drama _Memories Of Alhambra_ dari kemaren sore. Ya gimana ya.. malem minggu tuh jadwalnya gue _me time_. Bodo amat yang nyariin, pokoknya gue matiin hape, matiin lampu kamar trus _streaming_ drama atau ga film. Udah nyiapin makan dan segala macam camilan juga.

Trus paginya gue molor dan baru bangun jam 3 sore, kebangun pun karena laper. Yaudah mandi terus makan di warung sebelah trus habis gitu _prepare_ mau ke gereja sore.

Gue mah ngerantau malah jadi anak nakal deh, gapernah ke gereja minggu pagi, pasti sore mulu. Kadang masih mending kalo inget, kalo udah capek sama urusan kuliah, dan gabisa _me time_ ya gue molor tuh minggu sore.

Nah gue udah siap, baru juga buka pintu kosan buat ngeluarin motor, gue nemuin Kak Chanyeol udah di depan kosan gue. Dia lagi duduk diatas motornya sambil mainin hape.

Dia denger ada yang buka pintu langsung noleh kearah kosan, trus ngeluarin nafas kasar gitu.

"Lo susah banget dihubungin sih. Mana hape gak aktif dari kemarin."

Gue cuma cengengesan doang, "Hehehee.."

Sebenernya gue lupa masalah janjian pergi ke gereja bareng sama Kak Chanyeol. Ya biasalah, gue kan cewe baik-baik, jarang banget diajak keluar cowo. Mana gue seharian kemarin ga nyalain hape sama sekali.

"Yaudah ayo, ngapain diem berdiri di situ."

Gue kaget dong gaes. Ini kating balik lagi ke mode judes nya.

"Iya iya bentar." Gue akhirnya nutup pitu kosan, trus jalan ngehampirin dia.

Gue langsung naik ke boncengannya dong, terus dia langsung gas motornya. Selama perjalanan gue bener-bener ga ngomong apapun sama dia. Kak Chanyeol pun ngebut _btw_ , tapi gatau kenapa dia ngebut. Padahal jam mulai acara nya aja masih 45menit lagi.

Mana kalo _nyalip_ motor sama mobilnya _ngepot_ gituu..

Sampe akhirnya di lampu merah ringroad kita berhenti, dia noleh kebelakang, trus buka kaca helmnya. "Lo gak pegangan?"

"Hah?" Gue cengo dong, pegangan apanya.

"Ck!" Dia cuma decak sebel gitu, "Mana tangan lo?"

Gue ngasih tangan kiri gue, ehh sama dia di tarik, terus di lingkarin ke pinggangnya dia doong!

Seketika badan gue nubruk punggungnya dia. Trus helm gue tabrakan sama helmnya dia. Mana tangan kanan gue yang awalnya nyangga badan gue jadi ikutan meluncur ke paha nya Kak Chanyeol.

"Gue gamau lo jatoh."

 ** _MAMPOSH!_**

Trus pas lampu nya ganti _ijo_ , Kak Chanyeol langsung ngegas motornya.

Minggu-minggu sore gini jalanan Jogja agak macet. Orang-orang pada pengen liburan ke kota mungkin. Makanya Kak Chanyeol ga sengebut tadi. Biasalah, kan kalo masuk ringroad berarti itu udah masuk kota dan disitulah macetnya ga terkendali.

Butuh 20 menit, akhirnya kita nyampe di gereja depan Taman Pintar. Gue turun dari motornya Kak Chanyeol trus lepas helm sama jaket.

Kak Chanyeol mah cuma pake kemeja lemgan panjang yang dilipet sampe siku doang, sama jeans, dia gapake jaket. Dia habis lepas helm terus turun dari motor.

"Jaketnya taruh di motor aja."

"Eh, Chanyeol! Tumben lo ke gereja sini." Tiba-tiba ada cewek yang nyamperin Kak Chanyeol sambil nepuk lengannya dia.

"Eh iya Sunbin.. bareng dia ini." Kata Kak Chanyeol sambil nunjuk gue.

Eh tapi itu cewek cuma natap sinis ke gue dooong!

Gue pastiin dia anak musik yang centil gitu,

Alah paling juga kakak tingkatnya yang kemarin itu, kalo lihat cara dia manggil Kak Chanyeol.

"Ohya, lo keren kemarin pas tampil. Mana duet lagi sama Wendy."

Oh jadi nama cewe tengil kemarin Wendy.

"Alah kaya biasanya aja kok." Jawab Kak Chanyeol. "Eh, Bin.. kenalin ini Baekhyun, adek tingkat gue."

Gue udah ngulurin tangan mau salaman, mana senyum gue udah gue bagus-bagusin.

EH DIANYA CUMA NATAP TANGAN GUE TERUS DECAK KECIL GITOO!

"Eh Yeol, besok minggu ada acara _kmk_ tuh. Latihan yuk bentar, gue dapet jatah, lo kan yang main piano."

ANJING BENERAN INI CEWE!

PARAH!

MAKIN TUA MAKIN TENGIL!

"Kak Chanyeol kalo mau lanjut ngobrol, ngobrol aja dulu. Gue mau masuk!"

Gue langsung melengos pergi masuk gereja dong. Bodo amat Kak Chanyeol manggilin gue tapi ditahan sama itu cabe-cabean.

Berterimakasihlah pada mulut gue yang belum _misuhin_ dia tadi.

Gue masuk gereja dan milih duduk agak depan. Pas gue duduk, Kak Chanyeol dateng trus duduk disebelah gue.

"Maaf Baek.."

Gue ga ngegubris Kak Chanyeol sampe acara dimulai. Eh, tapi sampai acara selesai deh.. dia omong apa aja tetep ga gue gubris. Bodo amat biar dia ngomong sendiri kaya orang gila.

"Baek.. gue minta maaf." Kak Chanyeol masih mencoba ngajak gue ngomong pas acara udah selesai dan orang-orang pada bubaran.

"Plislah kak, lo ga salah tapi kenapa lo yang minta maaf sih."

"Ya dia kan temen gue Baek."

"Dan lo yang minta maaf gitu?"

"Iya deh, ntar gue bilang-"

"Eh Kak Chanyeol?!"

Astaga, kenapa cobaan gue nambah satu lagi sih?!

Kemarin, sama tadi sore aja udah bikin gue eneg, gimana yang ini coba..

"Kak Chanyeol tumben banget ke gereja sini, perasaan ke Kota Baru deh bareng mami papi lo kak."

"Iya nih lagi pengen bareng dia. Rose, kenalin ini Baekhyun adek tingkat gue." Jawab Kak Chanyeol sambil nunjuk gue yang masih duduk di sebelahnya.

Si cewek itu langsung natap kearah gue. Gue cuma senyum sambil ngangguk hormat gitu, biasalah, sok-sokan ramah. Males gue mau nyodorin tangan, taunya ntar malah ga di gubris kayak tadi.

"Emang penting banget ya, sampe harus di kenalin ke gue kak."

OKE _FIX_ GUE _BADMOOD_ TOTAL!

Seketika senyum gue langsung ilang dan gue langsung berdiri buat pergi dari tempat itu.

Sumpah gue nyesel banget ngeiyain ajakan Kak Chanyeol buat ke gereja bareng hari ini.

Gue langsung melengos pergi tanpa ngehirauin panggilannya Kak Chanyeol. Gue jalan kearah parkiran dan ngambil helm sama jaket gue. Trus tiba-tiba Kak Chanyeol nahan lengan gue pas gue mau pergi dari parkiran.

"Lo mau kemana? Pulang bareng gue."

Kak Chanyeol langsung naik ke motornya dan gue ditarik buat naik. Gue nurutin sambil diem doang. Trus akhirnya kita keluar area gereja.

Pas di perempatan Taman Pintar itu gue di tanyain Kak Chanyeol. "Mau makan dimana?"

Gue mah diem _bae_ , _wong_ gue masih mode _badmood_ sama dia.

"Baek, gue nanya sama lo. Buka sama _boneka mamang_."

 _*plis gue gabisa deskripsi boneka mamang, coba search sendiri yaa.. pokoknya itu boneka mesti bikin gue ketawa._

Gue mau ketawa tuh gengsi banget, soalnya disamping kanan kita tuh ada boneka mamang yang lagi joget-joget. Mana goyangan pinggul nya aduhai banget.

"Ga, pulang aja." Sekuat hati gue bikin suara gue kelihatan judes.

Tapi Kak Chanyeol ga ngomong apa-apa lagi. Dia mulai ngelajuin motornya karena lampu merah udah ganti ke warna _ijo_.

Baru aja nyampe di Jalan Parangtritis 0km, dia belokin motornya ke rumah makan gitu. Tapi bukan rumah makan deh, kaya semacam toko gitu. Bagian bawah di buat toko _cake and pastry_ yang atas di jadiin restoran.

Gue bagian ngikut aja, karena tangan gue di tarik sama Kak Chanyeol. Kita jalan ke lantai dua dan nyari tempat duduk di _outdoor_.

Mba-mba pelayan genit mulai nyamperin kita dan ngasih menu ke Kak Chanyeol. Tau aja yang cakep mana yang _burik_ mana, **_MODHUS!_**

"Pesen _pasta aglio olio_ nya satu, _topping_ nya salmon, _fish and chips_ satu, _tofu crispy_ nya yang _salted egg_ satu, _onion rings_ , sama minumnya _iced tea_ dua."

Dia pesen banyak banget sih.. mana tau kesukaan gue pasta _aglio olio topping salmon_..

Gue cuma duduk diem pas Kak Chanyeol mesen. Mana mba-mba pelayan suaranya genit banget pas ngulangin pesanannya.

Mba-mba nya pergi, ninggalin gue sama Kak Chanyeol yang lagi diem-dieman. Gue mah cuma ngutak-ngutik hape aja. Ga niat sama sekali buat ngelihat kearah Kak Chanyeol.

Tapi hape gue malah di rebut sama Kak Chanyeol. Terus di masukin ke saku kemeja nya dia.

"Kak.."

Gue natap sendu hape gue..

"Gaada hape kalo kita berduaan."

Tuhkann judes lagi. Yang ngambek gue apa dia _seh_?? Kok malah ganti dia yang judes??

"Ihs! Jangan judes-judes gitu loh.. biar gantengnya ga ilang! Sebel sendiri ahh.." kata gue dan habis gitu gue telungkupin wajah di lengan gue.

Tapi yang gue rasakan malah usakan pelan di kepala gue.

Bodo ahhh gue masih sebel..

"Baek, makanannya udah dateng."

Gue langsung ngangkat wajah gue dan nemuin mas-mas nganterin pesanan kita. Di hadapan gue udah ada piring pasta dan _fish and chip_ punya Kak Chanyeol.

Habis berdoa gue langsung nyantap _pasta aglio olio_ nya. Gila parah, disini enak banget pastanya.

"Gimana? Enak kan?"

Gue dongak natap Kak Chanyeol dan cuma ngangguk doang pas dimana mulut gue ngembang karena pastanya belom gue kunyah.

"Untung enak, gue takut lo ga cocok sama makanan disini." Kak Chanyeol langsung makan punya dia dan gue ngelanjutin makannya gue.

Tiba-tiba ada sodoran garpu berisikan ikan sama sayuran, ternyata Kak Chanyeol yang nyuapin ke gue. "Cobain deh,"

Gue nerima suapan _fish and chips_ nya, dan ya _not bad_ lah..

"Gimana?"

"Enak kok Kak.." Eh Kak Chanyeol malah senyum doang dan nerusin makannya.

Akhirnya gue juga inisiatif buat nyuapin Kak Chanyeol pasta milik gue sama ikan salmonnya. Dia kelihatan kaget gitu, tapi langsung nerima suapan gue sambil senyum.

Entah kenapa ngelihat Kak Chanyeol senyum tuh udah adem banget gitu.

Tapi inget-inget kejadian terakhir malah bikin gue kepikiran lagi.

Pantes gak sih gue bersanding sama seorang Park Chanyeol? Kak Chanyeol tuh _perfect_ banget, gue mah apa _euy_ , _bulukk_ , jerawatan, ga pinter main alat musik, suara udah _bengek_..

"Lo ngelamunin apa?" Suara Kak Chanyeol ngagetin gue.

"Eh, ngga kok." Gue cuma ketawa kecil terus lanjut makan. Udah gaada obrolan lebih. Makanan udah habis juga, kita lanjut pulang. Di perjalanan pun gue sama Kak Chanyeol ga banyak ngomong.

Sampe kosan pun, gue sama Kak Chanyeol turun dari motor dan gue berdiri di sampingnya Kak Chanyeol. Dia ngelepas helmnya trus senyum kearah gue.

"Makasih kak.. hmm buat hari ini."

"Buat masalah Rose sama Sunbin-"

"Udahlah kak, mereka bener kok, gue ga penting buat dikenalin. Lagipula gue juga gabakal ada perlu sama mereka. Mereka kan bakal berurusan terus sama Kak Chanyeol. Gamungkin dia bakal butuhin-"

 ** _Cup!_**

Bibir gue dicium.

Sama Kak Chanyeol.

Semurahaan itukah gue?

 ** _Plak!_**

"Bukan karena gue sering ngajak kakak masuk ke kamar kosan gue, kakak bisa ngelakuin hal yang kayak gini. Gue gak murahan kak."

Habis nampar Kak Chanyeol, gue langsung masuk ke kosan. Kak Chanyeol sempet manggil gue, tapi ga gue hirauin. Gue bener-bener ngerasa kayak murahan banget. Gue belum deket sama dia, kita cuma sebatas masih saling suka. Dan dia seenak itu ngecup bibir gue.

Gue masuk kamar dan langsung nangis sejadi-jadinya. Kayaknya gue salah selama ini suka ke Kak Chanyeol. Ternyata dia ga lebih dari cowo brengsek. Cuma karena gue yang selalu nerima dia masuk ke kamar kosan, kita sering syuting bareng, dia seenaknya nyium gue yang notabene cuma cewe yang dia suka. Mana nyiumnya dibibir lagi. Itu bener-bener parah.

Gue masih bisa mentolerir kalo dia nyium di pipi. Tapi ini bibir plis, gue aja bukan pacarnya dia, gue cuma cewe _buluk_ yang beruntung bisa di sukai seorang Park Chanyeol. Bukan juga karena gue _buluk_ , ga _perfect_ , makanya gue ga punya harga diri, bisa seenaknya bisa dicium sana-sini.

Mana hape gue masih sama Kak Chanyeol. Padahal di casingnya ada _duit ceban_ :")

•••

 _Well, hai?_


	7. calling

Well, hai? Kenalin nama gue Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa seni semester tua. Udahlah gausah disebutin semester berapa, pokonya gue lagi pengajuan proposal skripsi. Umur gue pun jangan pada tanya, yang penting gue setara anak skripsian pokoknya.

Gue udah lima tahun lebih tinggal di Jogja, gila parah menn.. sekali lo udah stay di Jogja, bakal susah banget ninggalin Jogja. Serasa gue gabisa ninggalin kota kenangan kaya Jogja. Makanya pas ayah gue mau pindah dinas ke Semarang, gue yang paling depan buat nentang pindah. Gue sebenernya udah biasa hidup nomaden, tapi gue kan udah semester tujuh nih, bentar lagi juga kena Tugas Akhir, ya masa gue pindah?

Akhirnya ayah gue yang kontrak rumah di Semarang. Katanya, "Ayah sama bunda juga gabisa ninggalin Jogja kak."

Tuhkann, gue bilang juga apa.. Jogja tuh kota paling sederhana yang punya khasnya sendiri. Dan dikota inilah gue nemuin seseorang, yang bikin gue mengerti seorang wanita.

Iya, Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.

Dia tipe seorang cewe yang ga pernah gue temui sebelumnya. Dia tuh meskipun dari Kota Kediri yang pinggiran, tapi dia tuh gak _ndeso_ banget. Selama deket sama dia tuh gue ngerasa dia cewek yang beda. Dia _open minded_ , punya wawasan luas, berani buat ngajuin diri. _But_ , rasa kecil hatinya yang bikin dia tertutup.

Kalo dikatakan dia cantik sih, ya cantik. Namanya juga cewe dan semua cewe itu relatif cantik. Tapi.. Baekhyun ini punya kepribadian yang lain gituu.. dan itulah yang bikin gue jatuh hati sama dia.

Gue tuh suka banget kalo udah debat sama dia. Dulu gue pernah lihat dia debat sama kating pas di _kkm*_ _screening film_. Waktu itu kita lagi diskusi film pendek tentang lgbt gitu. Nah banyak orang yang bilang nentang tentang film itu. Banyak mahasiswa yang mempermasalahkan bahwa itu dosa dan film itu ga layak untuk ditonton orang banyak. Tapi Baekhyun dengan polosnya bersuara kalau lgbt itu ga salah. Film itu pun ga salah juga untuk di pertontonkan kepada masyarakat.

 _*kkm : kelompok kegiatan mahasiswa_

"Gampangnya gini sih, selama itu engga merugikan kalian, kenapa kalian bingung? Apa dosa mereka kalian yang nanggung? Engga kan? Pasti ada alasan di balik mereka akhirnya melakukan itu. Kalo kalian bilang kaum mereka sebuah dosa, kalian loh udah menghina ciptaan Tuhan. Kalian nafas aja Tuhan yang ngatur. Kok sok-sokan mau main hakim sendiri, emang kalian Tuhan apa?"

Semua pada diem awalnya, tapi akhirnya si Kak Taeyeon, kakak tingkat kita bicara. "Tapi ini tabu untuk masyarakat, lo ga mikirin pendapat masyarakat?"

Dan Baekhyun cuma menghela nafas kasar doang, "Ya dengan di kasih tontonan seperti ini, masyarakat _open minded_ dong, berwawasan luas. Film ini bisa jadi pengetahuan atau _sex education_. Toh terserah kita imannya kuat apa enggak. Kalau imannya ga kuat, tau itu dosa mah tetep aja dilakuin. Makanya negaranya ga pernah maju, _lha wong_ manusianya pada _goblok_. Kita itu hidup dalam keberagaman, ga mungkin kalo kita bakal diskriminasi kelompok tersebut."

Seketika semua kicep. Tapi gue ngebenerin pendapat Baekhyun sih. Seberapa lo caci maki orang tentang dosanya, _toh_ Tuhan bakal mengadili gue dengan dosa gue sendiri, bukan dosanya orang yang gue caci maki atau gue bakal di ampuni dosanya karena menghakimi orang lain. Mengingatkan boleh, tapi jangan sampe mengadili.

Karena hal itu Baekhyun kena masalah dan bikin dia kecil hati waktu di kampus. Ga banyak mahasiswa yang suka sama dia. Ya, cuma sahabat-sahabat dia, orang-orang yang setuju sama pendapatnya dia doang yang masih berteman baik.

Makanya gue sering banget bujukin temen-temen gue atau kating-kating buat ngajak dia syuting lagi. Awalnya pada nolak, tapi gue tegesin kalo ini bukan diskusi tapi kerja bareng. _Toh_ dulu dia sering bantu syuting dan kerjanya dia bagus, mereka juga tau sifat asli Baekhyun kaya gimana. Dan mereka semua akhirnya melupakan masalah itu.

Emang karena masalah ini, Baekhyun yang gue kenal pas ospek dulu sama Baekhyun yang sekarang tuh beda. Hmm.. mungkin lebih tepatnya dia udah ngga seaktif dulu.

Dulu pas tahun pertama dia tuh sering ikut organisasi, entah HMJ, atau kkm, sama syutingan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jarang banget. Katanya dia udah keluar dari HMJ, trus ada beberapa syutingan dia tolak. Kata Sehun sama Kai pun dia ga semenonjol kayak dulu.

Kalo kata Sehun, "Mau bagimana lagi bang, mahasiswa sekarang kan kaku-kaku, trus Baekhyun tiba-tiba berpendapat kaya gitu. Ya dia jadi _olokan_ satu fakultas lah. Padahal yang dia omongin itu bener menurut gue."

Terus kalo kata Kai, "Dia tuh sekarang suka diem dikosan doang. _Marathon drama_ tuh yang paling sering. Malah kata Kyungsoo, si Baekhyun lebih suka keluar sendiri daripada main bareng sama Luhan atau Kyungsoo, _introvert_ lah sekarang."

Gue akhirnya ngerasa kasihan sama Baekhyun. Dan disinilah gue ngerasa pengen banget bikin Baekhyun ceria lagi, bikin Baekhyun seaktif dulu lagi.

Tapi gara-gara tadi, kayaknya gue salah langkah. Udah ancur gara-gara Rose sama Sunbin dan gue bikin makin ancur hubungan gue sama Baekhyun karena _nyipok_ dia. Mana gue dapet hadiah tamparan lagi.. ini pipi gue masih _cenut-cenut_..

Gue awalnya udah deg-degan pas ngajak Baekhyun ke gereja bareng. Gue tau dia non-muslim karena dia pernah ikut kmk pas tahun pertamanya dia, tapi itu cuma sekali, habis gitu ga pernah ikut lagi.

Gue ga tau kalau sifat sama kelakuan Rose sama Sunbin bikin Baekhyun ga _mood_ , mana gue makin memperkeruh gara-gara _nyipok_ dia..

Sumpah, gue ga sengaja..

Lihat bibir nya dia yang komat-kamit, bikin gue khilaf dan nyium itu bibir. Mana manis lagi, rasa _cherry_.

Di pikiran gue gaada namanya Baekhyun yang murahan. Duarius deh, malahan gue suka Baekhyun yang asik, _easygoing_ gitu.

Dan masalah Rose sama Sunbin itu emang keterlaluan sih.. gue niat ngenalin Baekhyun biar dia dapet temen yang seiman. Toh, biar saling bantu.

Tapi emang Rose sama Sunbin yang kecentilan. Mereka tuh emang sok permaisuri dan kalian harus tunduk ke mereka, mana sebenarnya gue sih sadar aja, kalo mereka tuh udah baper ke gue.

Jelas doong, pesona Park Chanyeol tuh gabisa di tandingi..

Tapi masalahnya adalah gue makin buat Baekhyun kecil hati. Gue pastiin setelah kejadian ini dia bakal makin pendiem dan anti sosial banget.

Mana hapenya dia masih gue bawa. Ada _duit ceban_ di casingnya. Ntar kalo ada apa-apa dianya gimana?

Gue ini lagi di kontrakan Kai sama Sehun. Habis melakukan kesalahan fatal tadi, gue langsung cus ke kontrakan. Gue bingung ngebagimanain ini hape Baekhyun. Sama gue tadi cerita masalah gue sama Baekhyun ke Kai Sehun.

Kita di kamar bermain. Jadi kontrakannya tuh aslinya tiga kamar. Ruang tamu nya kecil banget dan di jadiin ruang tamu biasa, cuma karpet sama meja kecil yang biasanya dijadiin main uno sama anak-anak.

Nah.. kamarnya dua dipake Sehun sama Kai yang satunya dipake kamar bermain. Jadi dikamar itu ada komputer game, speaker, game arcade, biliard, sofa sama televisi. Gila parah orangtuanya Kai sama Sehun niat bikin beginian.

Gue lagi duduk di sofa, Kai di sofa tunggal sedangkan Sehun di meja komputer sebelah sofa. Sehun lagi main pubg.

"Balikin lah bang. Kan _kowe seng ngrebut_ hapenya Baekhyun." Kata Kai. (Balikin lah bang. Kan kamu seng ngrebut hapenya Baekhyun.)

"Gimana gue ngehubungin dia nya, _item_! Hapenya aja ada gue. Lo tau kan kos-kosannya dia selalu dikunci." Jawab gue sambil nyemil baby crabnya punya Sehun.

"Yaudah, suruh balikin Luhan atau Kyungsoo aja." Timpal Sehun yang masih fokus sama pubg nya.

"Tapikan gue yang salah _goblok_ , ya gue lah yang balikin sekalian minta maaf." Gue geplak kepalanya Sehun. Sehun malah nangkis tangan gue.

"Lah terus mau lo gimana bang? Itu hape ntar takutnya ada penting dari keluarganya loh." Kata Kai sambil bersihin kuku kakinya.

 _ **Krriiinngg!!**_

Mampus..

Baru juga Kai bilang gitu, hapenya Baekhyun ada telfon dari mamanya. Mana gue bingung enaknya diangkat atau engga.

"Bang.. bang.. _noh_ mamanya nelfon. Angkat _sono_. _Itung-itung_ caper ke calon mertua." Kai nunjuk-nunjuk hapenya Baekhyun.

Duh gimana nih??? Gue jadi gaenak kalo ga diangkat.

" _Hallo mba.._ "

"Hmm.. maaf tante. Ini saya Chanyeol, temennya Baekhyun. Hapenya Baekhyun ketinggalan di kotrakannya temen."

Sumpah, gue ga niat bohong ke mama nya Baekhyun.

" _Ohh gituu, maafin Baekhyun ya.. Baekhyun emang teledor anaknya._ "

"Hehehehe, gapapa tante. Ini juga mau di balikin. Maaf banget tante, sayanya jadi lancang."

" _Ihh gapapa kali. Ntar malah saya yang khawatir kenapa kok ga diangkat sama Baekhyun. Yaudah nak Chanyeol, ntar kalo udah di balikin, bilangin Baekhyun suruh telfon saya ya.. makasih ganteng._ "

Duh di bilang ganteng sama calon mertua..

"Iya tantee, sama-sama."

Gue langsung hela nafas panjang anjiiirrr.. telfonan sama calon mertua tuh bikin sesak nafas nihh..

"Lo _bengek_ bang?? Di telfon camer aja udah gugup banget."

Si Sehun meskipun lagi main pubg, mulutnya tuh bisa fokus bacotin orang.

"Gue harus gimana anjeeerrr!" Gue frustasi asli. Bingung ini balikin hapenya Baekhyun bagimana.

"Bentar gue telfon ayang gue dulu lah. Biasanya dia punya trik buat manggil Baekhyun pas dia gabisa di hubungin." Usul Kai sambil ngambil hapenya.

"Halo ayang beb. Lagi dimana??"

"Ohh _be_ Luhan juga??"

"Kalian kok _iso mlebu_?" (Kalian kok bisa masuk?)

"Iya ini monyetnya _neng_ kontrakan aku."

Kalo bukan karena Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun, gue ogah dipanggil monyet sama Kyungsoo Kai..

"Yaudah aku be monyetnya kesana. Kamu yang keluar _yo_.. kasihan Baekhyun. Ini tadi mamanya _yo_ nelfon _pisan_."

"Iyaa iyaa.. love you."

Kai matiin telfonnya sama Kyungsoo. Gue sama Sehun cuma bagian ngelihatin doang. Trus Kai natap kita, "Napa lu berdua."

"Dasar Bucin!" Teriak gue sama Sehun. Habis gitu kita ketawa kenceng, hahahahahahha..

" _Eh anjir kon loro ki yo bucin, po meneh Sehun rojone bucin!!_ " (Eh anjir, kalian berdua juga bucin, apalagi Sehun rajannya Bucin.

" _Eh asu, ora ya.. padahal awamu seng rojone bucin._ " Bales Sehun sambil ngelemparin kaosnya. (Eh asu, engga ya.. padahal kamu seng rajane bucin.)

"Dasar bucin teriak bucin." Bales gue ke Kai sama Sehun.

Akhirnya gue sama Kai pergi ke kosan Baekhyun. Kata Kyungsoo tadi, emang Luhan sama Kyungsoo ke kosan Baekhyun buat nagih drama. Eh, mereka gabisa ngehubungin Baekhyun karena hapenya di gue. Akhirnya mereka ngetok jendela Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan Baekhyun udah berantakan soalnya nangis.

Kata Kai, Kyungsoo sama Luhan juga udah tau semua ceritanya tentang gue sama Baekhyun. Dan kata Kai gue disuruh siap-siap batin sama mental. Takutnya Luhan sama Kyungsoo bakal ngamuk ke gue.

Gue sama Kai udah sampai di kosan Baekhyun, kalo dilihat, kamar Baekhyun kan sebelah utara, berarti deket jalan. Nah, gue kemarin ngitung, kamar dia di nomer empat. Gue lihat di kamar nomer empat lagi redup gitu lampunya. Kayanya cahaya lampu tidur deh..

Ga lama Kyungsoo keluar abis di telfon Kai. Wajah nya tuh udah ngasih tau kalo gue kudu hati-hati. Gue pelan-pelan jalan ke belakang punggung Kai buat sembunyi.

"Hai ayang beb.."

"Mana monyetnya?"

Sumpah, ini kalo Kyungsoo ga dalam mode galak, udah gue _jites-jites_ juga.

"Nih di belakang aku." Jawab Kai sambil nunjuk gue yang ada di belakangnya.

"Mana hapenya?" Gue langsung nyodorin hape Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo tanpa keluar dari persembunyian.

"Bilangin Baekhyun, gue minta maaf. Sama tadi mama nya sempet nelfon. Katanya suruh telfon balik."

"Bodo." Jawab Kyungsoo judes trus balik masuk kosannya Baekhyun.

"Bye byee sayangkuuu." Pamit Kai sambil melambai kearah Kyungsoo yang masuk ke bangunan kos Baekhyun. Kyungsoo pun cuma bales ngacungin jari tengah nya.

"Pacar gue kasar juga ternyata." Kata Kai sombong.

"Iyaa, untung gue gajadi korbannya."

" _Salahe dewe kon golek goro-goro ambe Baekhyun. Ngerti dewe pawange podo galak-galak. Yoh balek.. arep pubg an._ " (Salahnya sendiri kamu cari gara-gara sama Baekhyun. Tahu sendiri pawangnya pada galak-galak. Ayo balik, mau pubgan.)

Akhirnya gue sama Kai balik ke kontrakan. Sebelum balik, gue lihat lagi kamarnya Baekhyun masih redup gitu.

Jadi menyesal udah _nyipok_ Baekhyun.. jadi berakhirlah perjuangan gue..

•••

 _Maaf sebelumnya, semua bahasa dan tutur kata di sini random ya.. gue emang berusaha ngasih kenyataan campur aduknya bahasa anak seni.._


	8. apologies

Ini gue Baekhyun. Udah sehari gue ngumpet di kosan. Makan dianterin Luhan sama Kyungsoo. Kuliah nitip absen ke Sehun sama Kai. Untung dosennya pada ga pelit absen jadi gaada yang bolong. Kalo bolong banyak, ntar gue gabisa ujian akhir semester lagi..

Selama seharian gue ngumpet pun, Kak Chanyeol ga berhenti ngehubungin gue. Meskipun telfonnya gue reject, dia terusan ngirimin gue chat. Dari yang dia minta maaf kejadian dia ga sengaja nyium, sampe dia yang mohon biar hubungan kita masih lanjut.

Dia terus chat gue, tiap sepuluh menit malahan..

Ini kating ga lagi sibuk apa? Emang fokusnya cuma ke gue doang?

Tapi sebelum di bujuk rayu sama Luhan dan Kyungsoo, sebenernya gue udah maafin Kak Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, kegigihan dia buat terus-terusan nelfon gue, ngirim chat itu bener-bener tulus banget, seakan dia ga pengen gue lama marah sama dia.

Sayangnya, gue masih memiliki rasa murahannya itu, setelah gue di cium bibir sama Kak Chanyeol. Makanya chat Kak Chanyeol ga gue bales. Seolah, apa iya gue jadi tempat mainannya doang gitu?

Gue sayang sebenernya sama Kak Chanyeol. Tau lah, seorang Kak Chanyeol tuh gabisa di tolak. Udah keren, kece, baik, kita juga seiman. Awalnya suka, makin kesini makin nyaman dan sayang sama Kak Chanyeol.

But, rasa kecil hati gue yang bikin semua itu ga mungkin, pada awalnya. Dan setelah kejadian Kak Chanyeol nyium bibir gue, seolah gue ngerasa Kak Chanyeol cuma main-main sama ucapannya.

Tau kan rasanya abis di buat terbang tinggi, trus langsung _bruukkk_ jatuh seketika??

Kalo cewe-cewe kecentilan mah, mau-mau aja dicium sama dia. Malahan bisa minta lebih ke _have sex_. Gue? Perawan gue buat suami lah.. sebenernya kalo bisa _first kiss_ juga buat suami. Tapi apalah daya udah di curi Kak Chanyeol duluan.

Apa gue terlalu naif ya?

Apa gue seharusnya memaklumi?

Iyasih, sekarang jaman _millenial_ , dimana semua anak muda bisa ngelakuin apa yang mereka pengen. Cuman, gue mah apa atuh, masih anak mama yang kadang ngerengek minta pulang tiap minggu. Padahal jarak rumah sama tempat rantau bisa nyampe 7 jam.

Ya begitulah, gue cuma anak mama yang masih cengeng dan ga punya pengalaman buat masalah cinta-cintaan..

 ** _Kriiinggg!!_**

Gue kaget pas ngelamun ada telfon masuk. Tapi yang nelfon siapa lagi kalo bukan Kak Chanyeol. _Wong_ dia yang jadi orang tetap menuhin call history gue. Bahkan ngalahin mama gue sendiri.

Angkat ga ya??

Ntar kalo gue angkat, gue ga punya pendirian. Tadi aja bilang nya ntar dikira murahan. Tapi dalem hati udah misuh-misuh kangen banget sama doi.

Au ahh.. bodo amat, dia orang yang gue sayang sekarang!

" _Halo dek.._ "

"Ha.. lo.."

" _Astaga, akhirnya lo mau angkat telfon gue._ "

Dengerin suara Kak Chanyeol tuh ngademin hati coba. Gue cuma bisa gigit kuku ini.

" _Maafin gue ya.. gue gaada maksud apapun waktu nyium lo. Ya gampangnya gue khilaf lah._ "

"Gapapa kok kak-"

" _Eihh, apanya yang gapapa? Masa udah bikin anak orang nangis kejer dibilang gapapa. Emang gue goblok, ga pernah bisa jaga perasaan lo._ "

"Engga kok, Kak Chanyeol baik. Toh kakak juga udah berusaha terus minta maaf. Meskipun gue agak bebal."

" _Mau janji sesuatu ga sama gue?_ "

"Hmm, janji apa?"

" _Suatu saat nanti, kalo gue ngelakuin kesalahan lagi, lo jangan langsung maafin gue._ "

"Maksudnya?"

" _Gue cuma pengen tau, rasanya memperjuangin lo kaya gimana. Tapi tenang, gue ga bakalan nyakitin lo lagi. Ya tau aja suatu saat nanti, gue secara ga langsung ngelakuin kesalahan._ "

"Apa sih kak, ngaco dehh.."

Dan kita berdua pun ketawa..

" _Hmm.. besok ada waktu? Ayo jalan.. gue traktir. Sebagai permintamaafan gue._ "

Jujur gue senyum pas Kak Chanyeol ngajakin jalan. Kelihatan tulus banget.

"Mau sih sebenarnya, tapi besok ada rapat syuting TA-nya Mba Yoona."

Serius, ini gue ga jual mahal..

" _Ohh *PPM.. Gapapa.. nanti gue ijinin, lagian ini ntar masih bedah naskah. Gue jadi *UM kok, atasan lo, lo logistik kan?_ "

PPM : Pra-Production Meeting

UM : Unit Manager

Logistik : Konsumsi

"Iyaa, tapi tetep aja gaenak ih kak.. apalagi Kak Chanyeol juga penting disana."

" _Demi lo, gue bakal lakuin apa aja kok dek.._ "

Ngefly ga nih?? Pipi gue harus banget panas ga nih???

"Apaan sih kak.. jangan gitu ah.."

Gue denger Kak Chanyeol ketawa kecil. Gue aja bisa bayangin wajah dia pas ketawa gitu.. dimple nya keluar.. duhh bakal ganteng banget..

" _Gamau tau, pokoknya kita besok keluar. Kalo gamau, ganti gue yang ngambek sama lo._ "

"Bilang aja pengen di perhatiin.. biar di cariin terus."

" _Iya doong.. kalo yang nyariin lo mah, gue kuat kalo ngambek setahun._ "

"Belom ada sehari udah males nyariin kakak kalo gue mah.."

" _Ihh jahatnyaa.._ "

Kita akhirnya ketawa bareng lagi..

" _Dah.. lo istirahat dek.. gue tau lo banyak nangis kan. Sekali lagi gue minta maaf.. gue ga pengen hubungan kita selesai karena maslah gue yang khilaf._ "

" _Dan juga.._ " Gue masih dengerin Kak Chanyeol ngomong, " _Gue ga pengen lo makin pendiem. Terutama karena rasa kecil hati lo waktu di deket gue. Gausah peduli kata orang, jadi apa diri lo sendiri. Gue gamau kesayangan gue ini jadi cewe yang introvert._ "

Duhhh.. gentle banget sih ini kating.. makin sayang..

"Mmm.. makasih kak.. udah mau nerima apa adanya gue. Meskipun gue sebenernya ga cocok sama-"

" _Stopp.. lo cocok sama gue. Apapun diri lo, gue suka. Jangan terlalu kecil hati doong.._ "

"Okeeyyy.." Terus kita ketawa lagi.

" _Udah ya.. lo istirahat. Gue tutup telfonnya. I love you.._ "

 ** _Tut!_**

Kalimat yang terakhir yang bikin gue semakin bingung sama ini cowok. Seserius kah dia sayang sama gue?

Ahh bodo ahh.. yang penting gue harus yakin ngelakuin ini hubungan..

Gimana akhirnya nanti, gue berharap ini bakal jadi yang terbaik..

•••

 _Hello, it's me.._

 _Kembali dari dunia fana yang sangat menyulitkan otak.._

 _Serasa otak gue udah lecek di peres mulu.._

 _Maaf telah menghilang, menggantungkan kalian. Duh.. dosa gue jadi banyak.._

 _Yuk lah mutualan- biar kalian bisa nagih hutang-hutang gue.._

 _twitter : @querencilla_

 _ig : @querencilla_


	9. date -1-

**_Klink!_**

 **From : Kak Chanyeol**

 _Hujan terus ini.. gamungkin kalo aku bawa kamu jalan.._

Iya sihh, dari tadi siang hujan terus. Mana kita janjian bakal jalan. Mungkin daerah kota juga hujan deres. Yah.. terpaksa batal deh jalan sama Kak Chanyeol.

 **To : Kak Chanyeol**

 _Yaudah gapapa kak, diundur aja lain waktu.._

Sedih sih gajadi jalan sama Kak Chanyeol. Berharap banget bisa keluar bareng dia, trus kita seneng-seneng. Tapi apalah daya gue, hujan mulu daritadi siang. Gue juga lupa ga minta temen gue buat pasang pawang hujan..

 ** _Klink_**!

 **From : Kak Chanyeol**

 _Ehh, gabisa-gabisa, kita harus tetep jalan._ _Gue jemput lo pake mobil._ _Gue gamau jadi tukang php, mending jadi tukang batagor, bisa dapet duit.._

Astaga.. ini orang nekat banget sih.. mana pake mobil lagi. Mobil siapa coba..

 ** _To : Kak Chanyeol_**

 _Kak, gausah deh.. ntar malah ngrepotin.._ _Apalagi itu mobilnya siapa coba yang kakak pinjem.._

Gue gaenak sih sebenarnya, cuma buat gue doang, dia pake mobil buat jalan sama gue. Gue ga masalah padahal kalo emang Kak Chanyeol pake motor. Kalo hujan ya pake jas hujan. Aku tu orangnya gaenakan.. apalagi cuma demi gue, dia sampe bawa mobil..

 ** _From : Kak Chanyeol_**

 _Mobilnya ayah.._ _Udah deh gamasalah.._ _Toh percuma juga kalo ga jadi, gue udah di depan kosan nih.._ _Yuk jalan.._

Mampus..

Mampuss..

Mampusss..

Gue langsung loncat dari kasur dan nengok keluar jendela kamar. Eh.. beneran doong, ada mobil audi silver diluar. Gue langsung serobot jaket sama tas selempang, trus juga bawa payung. Gue keluar kosan, dan langsung buka payung buat masuk ke mobil Kak Chanyeol.

"Kak.. kok nekat sih?!" Gue langsung ngegas pas udah masuk ke mobil.

"Buat kamu mah apa sih yang ga dek. Dahh.. ayo jalan."

Gue cuma diem natap Kak Chanyeol, tapi Kak Chanyeol cuma ngelirik-ngelirik trus natap gue, "Kan gue ngajak jalan karena gue mau minta maaf, masa ya gue batalin?"

Gue masih diem, sebenernya gue marah sih karena dia nekat bawa mobil buat jalan sama gue.

Gue goblok kan, seharusnya gue malah seneng diajakin sama dia jalan pake mobil, ga kehujanan bisa berduaan tanpa basah-basahan. Tapi gue gasuka kalo dia prioritasin gue dari semua kewajibannya dia.

"Dek, dengerin kakak," tangan gue tiba-tiba di pegang sama Kak Chanyeol. "Gue seneng ngelakuin semua ini buat lo. Gue cuma pengen buat pasangan gue bahagia, gue ga pengen lo sakit karena hujan-hujanan. Gue gamau senyum lo ilang pas kedinginan."

"Tapi kak.."

"Sssttt.. udah yaa.. jangan nolak, gue cuma pengen minta maaf sama lo dengan ngajak lo jalan."

Kak Chanyeol agak ngedeketin badannya, trus tangannya ngeraih seatbelt di belakang gue trus di pasangin. Mana tadi wajahnya deket banget sama wajah gue. Bibir tebelnya, hidung mancungnya, mana parfumnya juga kecium banget..

Sumpah, ini muka gue udah mateng beneran.

 ** _Klik!_**

"Sekarang princess gaboleh bawel lagi. Ntar kalo makin cerewet, malah ga gue pulangin."

Gue cuma bisa melongo doang, pas Kak Chanyeol mulai jalan pergi dari bangunan kosan gue. Kita jalan kearah kota, ke area taman siswa, disana tuh banyak banget rumah makan gitu.

Trus Kak Chanyeol belok di salah satu rumah makan semacam penyetan gitu. Ada ayam, bebek, ikan dan lain-lain. Kak Chanyeol keluar duluan, sebelumnya bilang gue gaboleh keluar dulu, ehh ternyata dia bukain pintu gue dan kita payungan bareng.

Masuk ke rumah makan, Kak Chanyeol milih tempat deket tembok yang lesehan. Trus ada mas-mas dateng sambil bawa menu.

Kak Chanyeol pesen bebek bakar, gue cuma pesen ayam bakar. Trus Kak Chanyeol nambah beli udang asam manis, tempe tahu terong goreng sama cumi goreng tepung.

"Kak, ga kebanyakan pesennya?" Gue udah khawatir sih, ini Kak Chanyeol pesennya banyak banget.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Takut ga habis malah buang-buang makanan."

"Emang pesen buat kamu dek?"

Mampus, gue langsung kicep.

"Hahahahahaaa," Gaada semenit Kak Chanyeol bilang gitu, dia langsung ketawa. "Yalaah.. ya masa gue doang yang makan? Lo juga boleh makan lah.."

"Gemesin tau ga?" Kata Kak Chanyeol sambil nyubit pipi gue.

Yalaah makk, ini lama-lama anakmu letoy di bikin baper sama ini kating..

Ga lama makanannya dateng tuh, dan meja kita udah penuh banget sama makanan. Habis masnya pergi, Kak Chanyeol langsung ngeraih salah satu tangan gue.

"Yuk doa dulu.. ntar ga berkah makannya," Gue kaget dong dan Kak Chanyeol langsung mulai doa makan. Pas udah selesai dia langsung nyamber makanannya dia.

Seorang Kak Chanyeol makan pake tangan lohh.. waw..

Hal yang ga terduga..

"Rumah makan ini udah jadi langganan keluarga gue. Bunda sama Ayah sering banget kesini." Gue dengerin Kak Chanyeol cerita meskipun tangan gue sesekali nyuap.

"Kamu berapa bersaudara?" Gue kaget dong pas Kak Chanyeol tanya pake panggilan ' _kamu_ '..

"Dua bersaudara kak, ada adek ku cowo.." Kak Chanyeol ngangguk aja terus balik fokus sama bebek bakar. "Kalau Kak Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?" Dia langsung natap ke gue, "Kalo aku anak tunggal, bunda terlalu sayang sama aku makanya gamau bikin adek, padahal mah akunya kesepian. Bertengkar cuma sama ayah doang, ga seru."

"Ya bagus doong, malah perhatiannya semua ke Kak Chanyeol. Aku aja masih iri sama adekku yang sekarang masih serumah sama mama papa."

"Nama adek mu siapa??"

"Taehyung, adek nakal sejagat raya."

"Yang penting dia bisa jagain kamu kalo aku gaada disamping kamu."

Mampus, gue melting lagi..

"Ya kalo dia baik mah gamasalah, tapi nyebelin banget kak, sedih aku jadi kakaknya."

Kak Chanyeol nanggepinya malah ketawa kecil, trus dia nyodorin cumi tepung ke gue. Mana dia pake tangannya lagi. Ya namanya juga makan penyetan, kita makannya langsung pake tangan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, gue langsung melahap suapannya Kak Chanyeol. Trus ganti gue yang nyuapin Kak Chanyeol udang asam manis dan Kak Chanyeolnya juga langsung di makan dari tangan gue.

Seseneng itu lah gue jalan sama Kak Chanyeol..

Dia beneran nerima gue apa adanya..

•••

 _Otak gue lagi encer ini kalo suruh nulis,_

 _Tapi sebenarnya lagi berantakan,_

 _Udah bolong banyak kelas, nangis gue dipojokan.._

 _Guud!_


	10. date -2-

Habis makan, kita berdua lanjut jalan lagi. Hujan masih mengguyur kota Jogja. Di mobil kita berdua nyanyi ga jelas, ketawa ketiwi, saling cerita. Dengan ini gue bisa lebih mengenal sosok Kak Chanyeol,

"Maafin ya kalo dulu gue judes banget sama lo, soalnya takut di ceng-cengin sama anak-anak."

Jogja kota agak macet malem ini. Gue sama Kak Chanyeol kadang ngobrol buat ngisi keheningan.

"Gapapa sih kak, biasa aja.." Jawab gue sambil senyum kearah dia.

"Tapi lo pasti tau lah kalo gue suka sama lo. Hampir tiap syutingan gue jahilin mulu."

"Jujur aja sih kak, kakak mulai judes sama jahil ke gue pun, gue tau kakak ada niat tersendiri." Kak Chanyeol cuma senyum kecil. "Apalagi ditambah Sehun sama Kai mesti cerita yang aneh-aneh."

"Sehun sama Kai?"

"Iya kak.. mereka banyak cerita gitu, kalau kakak baper sama gue."

Gue ketawa kecil, Kak Chanyeol malah geleng-geleng gitu.

"Emang sialan itu duo kopi susu. Minta di _bejek-bejek._ Enak aja bilang rahasia gue.."

Gue ketawa kecil, "Gapapa kali kak, kalau mereka ga cerita, mungkin gue juga gabakal tau isi hati kakak."

"Lucunyaa.." Kak Chanyeol spontan ngelus rambut gue pake tangan kirinya.

Lama-lama gue udah jadi ager-ager benyek kalo di sekitar Kak Chanyeol mulu.

Btw, selama gue udah kenal deket sama Kak Chanyeol, gue udah jarang banget ngomong kotor. Apalagi habis nangis-nangis gajelas kemarin. Eh, masih misuh-misuh sih, tapi yang tau cuma Kyungsoo sama Luhan doang.

Bentar, ini Kak Chanyeol kok ngendarain mobilnya masuk komplek perumahan sih?

"Kak, katanya mau ke amplaz. Ini kok masuk perumahan." Gue bingung dong, celingak-celinguk lihat sekitar. Mana masih hujan deres.

Padahal tadi pas makan udah deal mau nonton film ke bioskop yang di amplaz. Jauh sih, diutara sana, cuman kata Kak Chanyeol dia sekalian jalan cari sepatu.

Tapi ini dia malah nyasar ke perumahan.

"Bunda pengen ketemu.." Kata Kak Chanyeol.

Hah? Bunda? Ibunya Kak Chanyeol?

Mampus gue!

Mana gue gaada persiapan lagi..

Ntar kalo gue di suruh _minggat_ gimana dong?

Mana dandanan gue ga cantik amat.

"Kok kakak ga bilang sih?! Tau gitu gue siap-siap tadi abis makan." Gue langsung buka tas selempang, trus ambil lipstik kesayangan.

Ya masa gue tampil kucel didepan ibunya Kak Chanyeol.

"Udahh, lo cantik kok, bunda bukan emak-emak yang perfeksionis."

Akhirnya mobil yang kita kendarai masuk ke garasi rumah yang ga mewah banget. Kelihatan rumah biasa tapi hangat gitu. Terus kita berdua keluar mobil dan langsung masuk kerumah.

"Bundaaa!" Kak Chanyeol langsung sedikit teriak pas masuk kedalam rumah.

Rumah Kak Chanyeol ga gede banget sih, cuma satu lantai. Dan dekor rumahnya juga minimalis gitu. Masuk rumah langsung bertemu sama ruang tamu ya ga lebaar banget. Trus di sambung sama ruang keluarga di sebelah kiri.

Ada tiga pintu di ruang keluarga ini dan ruang keluarga ini di sambung sama meja makan dan dapur di belakang, jadi bentuknya memanjang gitu.

"Bunda di belakang kak!!" Ada suara yang nyaut dari belakang. Kayaknya di deket dapur masih ada ruangan kecil yang nyambung sama halaman belakang.

Gue ngintilin Kak Chanyeol ke arah belakang rumah. Dan bener, di sebelah dapur ada pintu yang menuju ke halaman belakang. Di sebelah halaman ada ruangan laundry gitu. Bunda ada di ruangan itu.

"Bun, ada Baekhyun." Bunda noleh dan langsung senyum seneng pas lihat gue.

" _Yaampunn.. jadi ini toh seng wes ngrebut hatinya Chanyeol! Aduh ayu pisan!!_ " Bunda langsung nyamperin gue dan cubit pelan kedua pipi gue.

"Iya tante, saya Baekhyun.." Gue senyum kecil doang, canggung anjirr sama bundanya Kak Chanyeol.

"Eihh, panggil bunda aja. Yuk ke ruang tengah.." Bunda langsung gandeng lengan gue dan kita berdua duduk di ruang tengah. Gue sama bunda duduk di sofa panjang, sedangkan Kak Chanyeol duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Duhh dah lama banget bunda nyuruh Chanyeol buat ngajak kamu kesini. Akhire kesampaian juga. Cantik _tenan_ ternyata." Gue cuman bisa ketawa doang, serius.

"Eh bentar, bunda punya cemilan." Bunda langsung cekatan ke arah dapur buat ngeluarin semacam cookies gitu.

"Tadi pagi bunda buat cookies, semoga suka sama seleranya Baekhyun. Soalnya bunda _nda_ pinter-pinter banget kalo suruh bikin ginian."

Bunda naruh cookies di meja dan Kak Chanyeol mau nyambar duluan tapi sama bunda di tepis tangannya Kak Chanyeol,

"Biarin Baekhyun ambil dulu, _ladies first_ kalo orang inggris bilang."

"Makasih tante.." Gue nahan ketawa lihat Kak Chanyeol yang kayak ngambek gitu pas dimarahin bunda.

"Gimana sayang? Enak kan??" Gue ngangguk pas masih ngunyah cookies buatan bunda.

"Enak kok tantee.."

"Syukurlah, bunda _nda_ gagal berarti bikin cookiesnya. Nanti Baekhyun ikut bunda yuk, pas bunda bikin-bikin gitu."

"Iya tan-"

"Bunda sayang.. panggil aja bunda. Kayak udah tua aja kalo dipanggil tante."

"Emang udah tua." Kak Chanyeol ngomong bisik-bisik gitu sambil masih ngambek.

"Maaf siapa ya??" Jawab bunda yang ceritanya lagi jahilin Kak Chanyeol.

Kak Chanyeol malah makin ngambek gitu. Sedangkan gue masih diajak ngobrol terus sama bunda. Bunda nanyain dari mana asal gue, trus gue kos dimana. Bunda juga nawarin buat ngekos aja dirumah bunda. Trus bunda juga nawarin buat jalan-jalan bareng.

"Baekhyun jangan sungkan kalo mau main kesini. Tengah malem pun kalo Baekhyun dapet mimpi jelek, tidur disini aja sama bunda. Ayah biar tidur bareng Chanyeol."

"Apaan sih bunda, gajelas." Kak Chanyeol malah nentang.

"Kamu yang apa-apaan, _nda_ kasihan _be_ ayahmu apa? Ke rumah eyang pake motor, mana hujan deres begini. Mobil malah kamu bawa kabur. _Mbok ya sadar dadi anak lanang._ "

( _Yang sadar jadi anak laki-laki._ )

"Kan ayah bisa pake gocar bunn.. ntar kalo Baekhyun sakit aku lagi yang dimarahin."

Duhh.. kalo ngambek lucuuu..

"Iya nih bunda, tadi Baekhyun udah marahin tapi Kak Chanyeolnya _nda_ nurut."

Ngejahilin ganti Kak Chanyeol ga masalah kali ya.. wkwk..

"Tuhkan.. ntar lama-lama Baekhyun yang bunda angkat jadi anak, kamu bunda buang ke tps piyungan."

"Au ahh, kalian jahat."

Eh Kak Chanyeolnya malah beneran ngambek terus masuk ke salah satu kamar. Mana tadi sempet nutup pintunya keras banget. Gue sama bunda cuma bagian ketawa doang. Kak Chanyeol kalo di kerjain gini ternyata lucu ya..

"Tuh, kebiasaan jeleknya mesti ngambek. Gimana mau jadi kakak coba." Gue cuma ketawa kecil nanggepin omongannya bunda.

"Samperin sayang, ntar kalo ngambek _nda_ bisa bunda suruh-suruh lagi. Bunda mau nyiapin baju buat ayah besok." Gue ngangguk aja trus nyamperin kamar nya Kak Chanyeol.

•••

 _Bentar.. di cut dulu!_


	11. date -3-

"Kak.. Baekhyun masuk ya.." Gue ngetok pelan trus buka pintu kamarnya Kak Chanyeol.

Dan kagetlah gue ngelihat isi dari kamarnya Kak Chanyeol.

Gila meennn.. kamarnya Kak Chanyeol tuh luas banget!!

Ukurannya dua kali kamar kosan gue kali ya?

Isinya tuh udah paket lengkap buat anak cowok. Ada komputer dua layar di salah satu sisi kamar, trus disebelah ya ada lemari kaca isinya berbagai jenis kamera, disisi lain ada alat musik, dari gitar, keyboard, drum dan segala macem.

Gue cuman bisa bagian melongo doang lihat kamarnya Kak Chanyeol.

"Kakk.."

Kak Chanyeol lagi rebahan di kasur gitu, terus kepalanya ditutupin pake bantal. Kelihatan banget childish nya kalo gini. Lucu pisann..

"Kak, jangan ditutupin mukanya, ntar gabisa nafas." Gue mencoba ngambil alih bantal, tapi Kak Chanyeol ga ngasih bantalnya sama sekali.

"Heh, kok malah ngambek sih?"

Gaada jawaban.. Kak Chanyeol masih setia buat sembunyi di bawah bantal..

"Kak, jangan ngambek doong.. masa dijahilin bunda aja ngambek kaya gini.."

"Kaaakk.." panggil gue sambil nusuk-nusuk kecil pinggangnya. Tapi Kak Chanyeol ga bereaksi sama sekali.

"Yaudah, Baekhyun pulang aja deh, Kak Chanyeol gitu.." gue akhirnya beranjak pergi dari kasurnya Kak Chanyeol.

Eehh, pas gue berdiri, tangannya Kak Chanyeol ngeraih tangan gue dan narik gue buat duduk lagi. Trus kepalanya dia yang awalnya sembunyi di balik bantal malah pindah tiduran di paha gue.

Gue kaget dooongg!!!

Mana wajah dia ngadepnya ke perut gue..

"Kakkk.." gue nepok pelan bahu Kak Chanyeol.

"Mmmhhh..."

Eh dianya malah ngedesah anjirrrr..

Yalahh, ini lama-lama bisa basah juga gue nyaa..

"Kak, bangun dong. Jangan ngambek lagi." Gue ngelus pelan rambut Kak Chanyeol. Dan Kak Chanyeol malah meluk pinggang gue. Mana ini kerasa geli-geli gitu.

"Kak-"

 ** _BRAK!!_**

"Ya Tuhan anak ayah!! Ngapain kalian berdua di dalem kamar coba?!"

Gue sama Kak Chanyeol langsung kaget. Kak Chanyeol langsung bangun dari tiduran di paha gue. Dan gue langsung berdiri terus nunduk gitu.

"Aishh, ayah! Kalo masuk ketok pintu dulu napa.." Kak Chanyeol malah ngelempar bantal kearah ayahnya.

"Loh ayah udah nyampe?" Trus bunda dateng ke kamarnya Kak Chanyeol.

"Ini liat bunda, anakmu main kamar sama _wedokan_ nih." Ayah malah nyamperin Kak Chanyeol terus gebukin Kak Chanyeol pake bantal yang dilempar tadi.

"Huushh, udah-udahh.. kayak ayah gapernah muda aja. Hayukk, ayah keluar, ganggu kakak aja."

"Loh gabisa bun.. dulu kan ayah ngamar sama bunda emang udah tunangan, masa depan udah jelas. Lha ini si kakak? Emang udah jadian sama Baekhyun?"

 **Skakmat!**

Gue diem, Kak Chanyeol _speechless_..

"Ya ini lagi diperjuangin yah.. susah nih dapetinnya. Emang ayah, cuman diajak keliling kota udah langsung di terima sama bunda."

Gue masih berdiri disamping kasurnya Kak Chanyeol. Masih berdiri sambil nahan ketawa. Sumpah, gue kaget sama ayahnya Kak Chanyeol.

"Ayok Baekhyun keluar, jangan dikandang singa, diterkam kamu nanti." Ayah nyamperin gue terus ngegandeng tangan gue buat keluar kamar. Tapi Kak Chanyeol malah ngehadang gue dan ngerampas tangan gue dari ayah.

"Ayahhh, ini kan punya Chanyeol. Ayah sama bunda aja sana. Ganggu aja kerjaannya."

"Udah-udah, ayah keluar, biarin Chanyeol sama Baekhyun. Toh udah pada gede yah.."

"Oke, ayah ngalah kali ini. _By the way_ Baekhyun," gue langsung angkat kepala pas ayah panggil nama gue.

"Jangan terima Chanyeol. Dedek gemesnya dia banyak. Kasian kamu. Jadi anak kedua ayah aja yaa.."

Gue cuman senyum sambil ngangguk doang ke ayah, trus gue ngelirik kearah Kak Chanyeol, dia malah ngehela nafas panjang gitu. Setalah itu ayah keluar kamar sama bunda, dan gue pindah ngadep kak Chanyeol.

"Udah kakk.. jangan diambil hati omongan ayah."

"Ishh, ayah mah gituuu.. gasuka ih.."

Ehh, Kak Chanyeol balik tiduran dikasur, ngumpet dibalik bantal..

"Kok balik ngumpet lagi sih."

Gue jalan ke kasurnya Kak Chanyeol trus nepuk pantat nya. "Kak, jangan balik tiduran lagi." Tapi Kak Chanyeol ga bergeming sedikit pun.

"Yaudahlah Baekhyun pulang kalo Kak Chanyeol gitu."

Gue langsung aja keluar kamar. Eh ada ayah sama bunda di ruang keluarga. Gue ngambil tas yang ada di meja trus pamit pulang ke mereka.

"Loh kok cepet-cepet pulang?" Bunda kaget pas gue mau pulang.

"Udah malem bun, Baekhyun pulang naik gojek aja."

"Kalo Chanyeol nakal, di pukul aja Baek."

Gue canggung masihan, "Heheheh.. iya om.."

"Eishh, kok om sih, A-Y-A-H. _Wong_ kamu kan mau jadi anak keduanya ayah." Gue senyum-senyum kecil gitu.

Bunda berdiri nyamperin gue trus bisik-bisik gitu. "Kamu ngumpet aja di kamar bunda, biar Chanyeol nyariin. Nanti bunda gaya-gaya kamu udah pulang."

Gue ketawa kecil, terus nyetujuin omongan bunda. Trus gue masuk deh kekamarnya bunda. Dan bunda meluncurkan aksinya.

"Daaa.. sayang, haati-hatii!!" Teriak bunda dari pintu depan.

Trus seketika gue denger pintu langsung kebuka gitu. Kayaknya Kak Chanyeol yang keluar kamar. Gue cuman bisa nahaan ketawa di kamar bunda.

"Loh bun, Baekhyun beneran pulang?"

"Iya, salahe sendiri, _wong_ Baekhyun main kerumah kamu malah sok-sok an ngambek. _Nda_ berhasil jurusmu kak, buat mesra-mesra an sama Baekhyun.." Ini jawaban bunda.

" _Sukurin_ , ga diterima Baekhyun jadi jomblo ngenes kamu." Dan ayah nimpalin.

"Looohhh, kok beneran pulang sih?" Kak Chanyeol kedengeran kayak panik gitu. Dia terus masuk kamar trus keluar lagi.

"Ei ei mau kemana??" Cegah bunda.

"Ya mau ngikutin Baekhyun lah bunn.."

"Ga usah, bahaya. Baekhyun udah naik gojek."

"Tapi bunda.."

"Ya kamu sendiri, ngapain kayak anak kecil pake ngambek segala. Bikin Baekhyun _risih_ kan. _Badan bagong kelakuan hello kitty_." Jawab bunda.

"Dah gausah galau. Tolong ambilin hape ayah di kamar kak." Kata ayah.

Gue cuman nahan ketawa dari tadi, trus pas ayah ngomong gitu, gue langsung berdiri di belakang pintu. Ga lama pintu kebuka dan terpampang lah Kak Chanyeol yang lesu. Eh tapi pas lihat gue di kamar dia malah melongo gitu.

"Lahh.. kok.."

"Hhahahahha.." gue langsung ketawa kenceng banget. Mana wajah Kak Chanyeol tuh pucet-pucet melongoo.

Gue langsung peluk aja itu badan bongsor. Enak banget meluk Kak Chanyeol, mana parfumnya semerbak gitu. "Udah jangan bingung, gue ga pulang kok."

"Astaga Baekhyun.. bikin panik aja.." Jawab Kak Chanyeol sambil peluk balik badan gue.

Senyaman inilah gue meluk badan bagongnya Kak Chanyeol.

Gue cuman berharap, semoga gue bahagia kali ini sama dia.

•••

 _Gue sekaratㅠㅠ_

 _Dua minggu soteng striptis.._

 _Badan udah ancur-ancuran.._


	12. chat

Udah tiga hari Kak Chanyeol gaada kabar, chat gue pun gaada yang dibales. Kayaknya udah lima hari juga dia ga pernah ngampus. Sehun sama Kai juga gatau kemana Kak Chanyeol pergi. Lagipula kayaknya emang akhir-akhir ini Kak Chanyeol ilang-ilangan. Kadang-kadang ngabarin, kadang-kadang aktif chat terus, dan berakhirlah ngilang dua belas jam terus berlanjut sampe tiga hari.

Gue sebenernya bisa aja kalo nelfonin dia terus tiap jam. Tiap menit chat dia, nanyain dia dimana. Tapi gue takut, kalo caranya kaya gini malah bikin dia risih. Gue cuman berusaha setiap hari seenggaknya gue ngechat dia sekali-dua kali. Atau ngga, di malam hari sebelum tidur, kalo dia gaada kabar, gue berusaha nelfon. Itu pun cuman sekali doang, kalo diangkat ya alhamdulilah, kalo engga diangkat ya emang bangsat itu kating, hehehehhe.. gatau apa perjuangan gue nungguin dia?

Gatau juga sih dia kemana. Sempet dia chat tuh bilang kalo lagi sibuk proyekan, tapi gue gatau itu proyekan apa. Entah proyek musik, atau proyek film, gaada yang tau..

Dan bodohnya emang gue gaada kontaknya bunda sama ayah..

Hufftt nasibbb..

Hari ini malem minggu. Biasanya gue bakal molor nonton drakor, tapi yang ada malah gue udah kaya orang bego. Tiduran sambil mantengin chatroomnya Kak Chanyeol. Berharap banget tulisan ' _online_ ' seketika keluar..

Chat gue selama tiga hari kemarin ga di bales sama dia. Delivered sih.. tapi ga di read, sakit banget anjirr.. masih mayan kalo cuman centang satu..

 ** _Ting!!_**

 ** _Pipipaauuss_**

 _Today_

 **Luhan** : Hoi.. keluar yokk..

 **Kyungsoo** : Males.. kota macett..

 **Luhan** : Lha terus gue keluar sama siapa dong? Sehun lagi ngedit tata kamera* nih..

 _(*salah satu matkul di prodi film)_

 **Kyungsoo** : Dan Baekhyun pun pasti lagi ngedrakor..

 **Baekhyun** : Mana ada anjeng?!

 **Luhan** : Heh bitch! tumben lo ga drakor..

 **Kyungsoo** : Iya neh.. biasanya gabisa diganggu..

 **Baekhyun** : Bodo ahh.. malesin drakor.. gaada yg spesial

 **Kyungsoo** : Dikira martabak telor.. pake spesial segala..

 **Luhan** : Kak Chanyeol belum bisa di hubungin?

 **Baekhyun** : Entahlahh.. jangan bahas kating itu..

 **Kyungsoo** : Yaudah, lo berdua jalan sono..

 **Baekhyun** : Magerr...

 **Luhan** : Ayolahhh Baek.. ada diskon neh di mutiara*..

 _(*salah satu toko kosmetik)_

 **Baekhyun** : Males Luu.. gue gaada semangat buat bangun..

 **Kyungsoo** : Karena bagi Baekhyun, kasur lebih disayang dibanding skinker..

 **Luhan** : Alah bacot, lu juga lebih sayang teflon lu dibanding Kai..

 **Kyungsoo** : Ya jelas lah, teflon ada asuransinya, item buluk kaya Kai mana ada asuransi?

 **Baekhyun** : DIEM BISA GA SIH?! AELAHH!!

 **Kyungsoo** : EH LO KALO LAGI GALAU, GALAU AJA SENDIRI GAUSAH MLIPIR SENSINYA KE KITA DOONG!

 **Luhan** : LO GAUSAH NGAREPIN TU KATING! UDAH DIBILANG SI MINGYU ANAK FOTOGRAFI MAKIN GANTENG JUGA!

 **Kyungsoo** : ITU MAH LO AJA YANG DEMEN KALI HAN?!

 **Baekhyun** : MASA IYA LO JUAL TEMEN LO KE ANAK FOTOGRAFI TERUS SIH!

 **Baekhyun** : LUSA LO BILANG HYUNGWON YANG GANTENG, KEMARIN LU BILANG WONWOO YANG GANTENG, SEKARANG LO BILANG MINGYU?!

 **Baekhyun** : Padahal tau sendiri gue sayangnya sama Kak Chanyeol doang..

 **Kyungsoo** : Lha terus kalo udah ilang gaada kabar kaya gini, lo masih ngarepin dia Baek?

 **Luhan** : Kalo lo prioritasnya dia, seenggaknya dia ngabarin lo meskipun cuman satu chat..

 **Kyungsoo** : Dan gamungkin kalo dia ngilang selama tiga haari berturut-turut..

 **Luhan** : Kan kalo dia pulang kerumah ada hape ibunya dia kan? Masa iya gaboleh minta kuotanya buat ngehubungin lo..

 **Kyungsoo** : Malahan seharusnya bundanya Kak Chanyeol seneng pas tau nomer hape lo..

 **Luhan** : Iyaa.. bisa di telfonin tiap hari suruh mampir ke rumah..

 **Baekhyun** : Nah pertanyaannya, dia pulang kerumah kaga?

 **Kyungsoo** : ...

 **Luhan** : ...

 **Baekhyun** : Tuhkann.. diem..

 **Luhan** : Yaudah terserah lo deh.. gue sm Kyungsoo udah ga bakal ngurusin itu perasaan lo..

 **Kyungsoo** : Inget Baek, kalo emang lo pengen jatuh cinta, harus siap buat sakit hati juga..

 **Baekhyun** : Iya.. iya gue ngerti..

 **Hahh!!**

Cerita gini ke mereka berdua mah gaada solusinya, cuma wejangan doang yang gue dapet. Gaada satupun solusi terencer yang bisa dipake buat nyelesain masalah. Ntar kalo ga sesuai harapan, malah nyalain orang lain.

Keluar roomchat, gue cuman scroll instagram doang, berharap ada something yang bikin asik. Biar ga kepikiran Kak Chanyeol terus..

Makin dipikir, malah bikin makin kangen.. heheheee..

Tau aja gitu dia tiba-tiba ngetok pintu kamar gue, trus ngejogrok bagus sambil bawa wedang ronde.. mana jogja sekarang lagi dingin-dinginnya..

Kan romantis pisan, hahahhaa..

 ** _Tok.. tokkk.. tokk!!_**

Gue kaget anjirrr!!

Mana hape aku lempar! Untung masih diatas kasur..

Ini siapa sih yang ngetok jendela kamar?? Masa iya lupa ga bawa kunci pintu depan??

 ** _Tokk.. tokk.. tokk.._**

"Baek-Baekhyun??"

"Ahh.. masa udah tidur??"

FAK!! INI KAN SUARA KAK CHANYEOL!

"Kak Chanyeol??" jawab gue pelan sambil ragu bener atau engga..

"Iya ini gue, keluar dong!"

"IYA SEBENTAR!"

Gue langsung keluar kamar, lari kedepan kosan buat bukain pintu. Dan terpampanglah wajah gantengnya Kak Chanyeol! Mana senyum gitu sambil ngerentangin kedua tangannya dia.

Bodo amat gue kangen pokoknya!

Gue langsung meluk dia, erat banget malah. Sumpah kangen banget, pengen nangis ini..

"Dari mana aja??" Tanya gue sambil masih ndusel di dada dia.

"Ga dari mana-mana."

"Trus??"

"Hape aku rusak.. layarnya pecah, touchscreennya ga bisa, cuman bisa nyala doang. Trus ngehubungin rumah pake hape temen. Mau ngehubungi kamu, aku ga hafal nomer mu.."

Gue gajawab, masih betah ndusel.

"Yuk masuk, dingin ini.. buang rindunya dilanjutin di kamar."

Terpaksa gue udahan buat melukin Kak Chanyeol. Kak Chanyeol dateng bawa pizza sama cola. Dibawa masuk deh trus kita makan dikamar.

"Ini lho hape ku, cuman bisa nyala, gabisa diapa-apain." Kata Kak Chanyeol sambil kasih lihat hapenya yang bener ancur lebur bagian layarnya.

"Lha emang kakak ga pulang?"

Dia geleng-geleng sambil ngunyah pizza, "Kan proyekan film di Semarang, nginep di sana tiga hari. Ini tadi baru nyampe trus langsung kesini. Mau nampakin diri, biar ga dikira bang toyib."

Yaalahh, gue kasihan sama ini kating satu.. masa iya demi gue dia rela malem-malem kesini cuma buat ngabarin keadaannya dia.

"Kan bisa besok pagi kak.."

"Hmm.. no.. no.. aku tau, kamu chat apa aja tiap hari. Tau juga kalo ada yang nelfonin tiap malem. Tapi aku gabisa ngapa-ngapain."

Jadi hapenya Kak Chanyeol tuh rusak, layar nya udah retak parah, tapi masih bisa hidup. Dan chat yang masuk pun juga kelihatan isinya dari lockscreen. Kata Kak Chanyeol dia berusaha ga bikin hapenya mati total.

"Makanya langsung kesini, biar kamu ga putus asa karena ga aku kabarin."

Pas Kak Chanyeol bilang gini, rasanya plong gitu di dalem hati gue.. kaya udah gaada beban aja..

"Makasih kak.." jawab gue sambil senyum kearah dia.

"Aku sayang sama kamu, dan gamungkin bakal segampang itu buat berhenti berjuang."

 ** _Cup!_**

•••

 _maaf super duper maaf kalo ini telat update.._

 _gue ada setumpuk laporan ngedit sound buat karya tugas akhir semester.._

 _kalo kalian domisili jogja/altar, kuy lah dateng ke pameran gue.. hehehe.. sekalian promosi.._ _besok sabtu di museum sonobudoyo jam 3 sore.._

 _dah lahh, malah jadi lapak promosi ini.._


	13. PINDAH LAPAK!

_Dengan berat hati, untuk menyampaikan ini.._

 _Gue sebagaai author, querencilla.._

 _Gue pindah lapak ya gengs, ke wattpad.. jadi full semua cerita pindah ke wattpad._

 _Sedih_ _sih sebenernya buat ninggal ffn, tapi gue terkendala editing klo di ffn. Soalnya gue ngetiknya pake notes, bukan word.._

 _Sekali lagi, sorry banget:"_

 _Tapi gue janji, ada cerita lain yang unik yang gue up ke wattpad, seenggaknya buat selingan dari cerita ini.._

 _Hehehe, pindah kesebelah yukk.. kutunggu kalian_..


End file.
